


The Angel That Fixed You

by FlyingDove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Any opinions for some tags?, Can't think of chapter names, Castiel and Y/N Smut, Castiel saves you, F/M, I'll come up with some more later, I've never done tags before, Probably a crap title, Sexual Assault, Smut, Torture, oops sorry, romance eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months ago you were kidnapped by a group of demons.  They tortured and would have raped you had it not been for a blue eyed angel and his companions.  Now they have taken you under their wing and shown you how to hunt.  What happens when you find out the last two demons that escaped with their lives are back?  Do you listen to Castiel or try and kill them yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction ever. I'm kind of a big fan of Castiel and Y/N smuts! I love my blue eyed angel. Please leave feedback and let me know what I can improve. Criticism is great, but don't be butt munchers about it! Thanks!

It had been three, close to four, months since the Winchester’s and Castiel had saved you from a group of demons. You were thankful for being rescued and for them teaching you how to hunt. Normally they wouldn’t teach a civilian how to hunt, but you told them you would do it with or without their help. Fortunately for you they decided it could be helpful having another hunter around. So far you’ve gone on about fifteen hunts and the boys believe you’re a quick learner. “Y/N ya hungry?” Dean asks tossing you a wrapped burger. “I could eat,” you say accepting it with a smile.

As you chew on your burger you can’t help, but wonder if you would ever find the last two demons that escaped from the Winchester’s and Castiel. “Hey Dean?” You ask watching him devour his burger and then start opening a pie. “Yea?” He says with crust crumbs falling out of his mouth. “Has there been anything on those two demons…” you ask averting your eyes away from Dean. You knew how much it pissed Dean and Sam off not being able to find the last two demons that tortured and almost raped you, but you realized everytime the subject is brought up around Castiel it caused a greater tension from him and he usually disappears before you and the boy’s can get too far into the subject.

Sam had walked in with his computer just as you had asked the question, “Not yet Y/N, but we’re trying believe me.” “I know, I just wasn’t sure,” you say smiling at Sam. “Hey Dean I think I found us a case,” Sam says motioning for Dean to come over to him and the computer. “It is said that the night of November fifth, nineteen-ninety five a young woman was brutally attacked by a jealous ex boyfriend at ten thirty-five p.m in the campus swimming pool center Allegedly the ex boyfriend dragged her into the pool and held her down eventually drowning her. Many students on campus say that during that night they can see a drenched woman walking back and forth across the pool center, screaming. Rumor has it if you go into the center at the exact time of her death you will drown.” Sam finished quoting from the college newspaper.  
“Right ‘cuz that doesn’t sound like a load of crap,” you scuff.

“Well that’s why I looked up the date and college and apparently in nineteen-ninety five an eighteen year old by the name of Tessa did drowned in the campus pool, but there’s no word about a jealous ex boyfriend. They say she probably fell, hit her head and landed in the pool. We haven’t had a hunt in awhile maybe it’s worth just a drive.” Sam suggests. Dean groans as he stands up from his chair, “Alright well let’s hit the road. And Y/N no more food in the back of Baby, I found a ketchup stain.” He says glaring at you. You put your hands up defensively as Sam chuckles.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Chapters being short. I promise after this one they'll be longer.

“Well that was interesting,” you say putting your gun in the trunk. “Looked like Tessa the Ghost just wanted some love,” Dean beams nudging a baffled Sam. “Dean don’t,” Sam says running his hand through his hair. “I mean seriously Sammy, she had you cornered. I didn’t think you could still be horny when you’re dead,” Dean laughs. “That’ll be you when you die Dean. Horny during life and horny during death, but I gotta admit Sam she was quite the looker...for a dead girl,” you say laughing as you get eye daggers from both Sam and Dean.

As you all pile into Baby, you sitting in the backseat, Castiel suddenly flutters in. “Damn it Cas,” you say startled not hearing the sound of wings. “Sorry Y/N, but I have news you might wish to hear.” Castiel says. “What?” Sam asks turning around in his seat. “I found the two demons,” he says avoiding eye contact with you. Your blood suddenly froze and panic struck you. You tucked your head between your legs and took a couple of deep breaths. “How far?” Dean bellows. “A day’s drive from here, but,” Castiel says stopping in the middle of his sentence to look at you as you were still cradling your head. “But what Cas?” Dean asks gripping the steering wheel. “But I believe we should bring Y/N back to the bunker before we go.” You shoot up and give Castiel an icy glare, “Hell no! I’m coming with,” you shout.

“Y/N I think Cas is right about this,” Sam says as he looks at you with his pleading green eyes. “Sam you’re kidding? Dean back me up on this!” You yell to the driver’s seat. Dean looks at you from his rearview mirror, “Sorry Y/N, but Sammy and Angel Boy have a point,” he says cocking an eyebrow. “Well screw you guys I’m going! These are the demons that tortured me and...more. I’m not sitting back and letting you guys kill them. It’s my kill this time.” You say holding back the tears that are forcing their way out. You can feel Castiel’s fists clench and unclench next to you, “You will get hurt if you come with us Y/N.”

“If you don’t take me I will find a way on my own,” you say through clenched teeth. You see Dean cock his eyebrow at you again, “Well looks like you will have to find your own way. Cas do your thing,” Suddenly before you could protest Castiel has you back at the bunker. “I am sorry Y/N, but this is for your best,” Castiel says as he quickly leaves. You shout into the empty bunker, but quickly you get an idea. If they won’t take me to the demons, I’ll just have to summon one. You say to yourself.  
You grab all the ingredients you need to summon Crowley and enter the dungeon. You draw a sigil, copying the one you’ve seen Dean use to summon Crowley, and light the candles. You close your eyes and cross your fingers, waiting. “Well hello love,” you hear the British accent and look up to see Crowley, “never expected to see you summoning me,” he smirks. “I need you to do something for me,” you say standing up. “Anything for the Winchester’s toy,” he says. You sneer at the last comment, “I need you to summon two of your demons and have them meet up at this address at this time. Tell them you’re meeting them,” you say handing him a slip of paper.  
He eyes you suspiciously, “I’m assuming two demons in particular? Perhaps the ones that roughed you up a bit a couple months back.” You glare at him, “If you already know then why ask?” “Just curious how Sam and Dean feel about this little deal.” “Just do it.” You say walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter truly starts the story


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demanding Crowley to summon the demons that once attacked you and escaped. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Acts of violence and sexual assault will happen in this chapter. If these are triggers for you or you are not a fan I suggest you leave this chapter.

      You grab one of the angel blades Sam and Dean left behind and shove it in your bag along with holy water, salt, and chalk to make the demon traps. You race for your car and head to the abandoned house that the demons were to meet you at in an hour. You hide your car and run inside the house and start preparing the demon traps. You put one on the ceiling, under the rug, and sporadically throughout the house. You tuck the angel blade in your pants and put the holy water and salt in your jacket pockets. You look at your phone’s time and decide to wait in the middle of the demon trap that was under the rug, in the middle of the living room.

You could feel your heart racing as you wipe your sweaty forehead. You jump at the sound of the front door being kicked in. “Told ya Crowley wasn’t going to meet us here,” one of the demons says as he steps into the living room. “Nah, but this is better. How longs it been Y/N?” The other demon asks smiling at you, “you wanna hear something funny?” He continues. “Sure I’ll bite. What?” You say trying not to show any weakness. “I heard the Winchester’s were coming to kill us. Just as they were getting close though our boss. You know Crowley right? Well he summoned us and told us to meet him here. I found that odd, but didn’t question him, cuz’ ya know he’s the King of Hell and everything.” “That is funny” you growl. “By the way we didn’t get to really share our names with you last time did we? I guess we were having too much fun,” the demon says again, “I’m Daniel and that there? You remember him right?” He says pointing to the one that keeps looking you up and down. “Well you should, you guys got very passionate,” you clench your fist and bit down on your cheek, “his names Fisk.” “Well Daniel, Fisk, I hope you’re ready to die,” you growl at them.

     They frown at you as they take a step closer. You unconsciously look down at the rug that hid the demon trap. Unfortunately for you Daniel saw and stopped walking. He picked up the rug and scoffed, “Smart,” he says. Daniel clenches his fist together and the floorboards crack, ruining your demon trap. Your heart starts to beat faster as you back up. “Where are you going?” A voice from behind you whispers. You turn your head and see Fisk smiling down at you. You reach down and quickly grab the angel blade from your pants. You ram the blade backwards into his leg. Fisk manages to slide out of the way and grab your wrist. “Ah ah ah,” Daniel says wagging his finger. You try breaking free, but he clenches onto your wrist tighter until you drop the blade.

    ‘Pray,’ you say to yourself, ‘pray for Cas and hope he hears you.’ “Cas please,” you whisper quietly. Daniel pushes his hand at you from across the room forcing you against the wall. “You know what I want to hear?” Daniel says walking towards you as you’re still pushed against the wall. “I want to hear you beg like last time.” You manage to spit out a stern no. Daniel squeezes his fist slowly together as you gasp for air. “I liked when she demanded me to stop touching her,” Fisk says as he brushes a strand of hair out of Y/C eyes. You spit in his face and in return Fisk punches you. You see black dots for a couple seconds and then taste blood. You close your eyes and pray, ‘Cas I could really use you or the boys right now.’ You try kicking your feet towards the demons, but manage nothing. Daniel picks up the angel blade that you had dropped. “I’ve always hated these, they tend to hurt.” He says as he slides the blade across your cheek.

    You bite back the pain and try not to flinch. “Didn’t hurt?” He asks. “No,” you manage to choke out as you smile at him. Daniel releases his grip on you as you fall hard to the ground, inhaling deeply. Fisk picks you up by the hood of your jacket and shakes you out of it. The holy water and salt come falling out of the pockets. You try reaching for them, but Daniel steps on your hand causing a yelp to escape your mouth. “See your plan to kill us isn’t going to work. In fact we’re going to reverse the rolls and start where we left off from before,” Daniel sneers. You feel your heart drop as the memories of getting beat, sliced, and sexually assaulted return. “You will not place your dirty hands on me again!” You shout removing your hand from underneath Daniel as you punch him in the face. You realize your fate as soon as Daniel faces you again with blood dripping from his lip. “The rope Fisk,” he says gripping the blade in his hand still.

    You make a run for the kitchen hoping they’ll follow and fall into the demon trap on the ceiling. Unfortunately Fisk is faster than you and he yanks you back by the hair. You claw at his hands and kick the air trying to loosen his grip. Fisk throws you against the wall and bounds your hands. He then ties the rope onto a pipe that was coming through the ceiling. He pulls you up just enough to where your feet are barely touching the floor, forcing you on your tiptoes. “Where should we begin?” Daniel asks pointing the blade at you. “Up your ass!” You shout. Fisk punches you in the stomach causing you to cry out in pain. “You’re a foul mouthed whore,” Daniel says slicing your shirt up the front, revealing your blue, lacey bra. He licks his lips and slices the blade across your stomach. “Fuck you!” You shout again. Once again Fisk punches you in the face. You spin around in a circle a couple of times as your head falls back.

   ‘Cas I need you.’ You think back to the first time you saw Castiel and the Winchester’s. You thought you were going to die by the demons, but then a blue eyed, trench coat wearing, beautiful man, well angel, showed up in front of Dean and Sam and killed most the demons. You remember the warm embrace you felt when Cas held you in his arms. He smelled like a field of flowers. His blue eyes made your insides melt. You remember all those thoughts you had and still have of him throughout the time you have lived with them and how horrid it would be if he read them. You wished Cas was there again though. Holding you in his arms, healing you, and only in your imagination kissing you. If only you had listened to him and stayed put. Your thoughts whipped away as you felt another slice from the blade go across your chest.

   “Nice thoughts you have there. Very naughty too,” Daniel says winking at you, “but you should know that angel, well he’s got better things to do then save a girl who put herself in this mess. I agree last time wasn’t completely your fault, but this time? Yeah, I mean you did summon us here. So why would Castiel want to save you?” He says licking your blood off the blade. “Shut up!” You shout. ‘Castiel I’m sorry!’ Another hit in the face and your mind goes fuzzy. “Enough Fitz!” Fitz turns and glares at Daniel. “I want her alive while we have fun,” Daniel says gliding the blade across your crotch. Fitz grabs your breast through your bra aggressively. You moan out in pain as he squeezes and tugs at it. You stare at him as blood drips down from your forehead and passed your eyes. “If my memory serves me right I do believe this is when you started moaning,” Daniel says shoving his hands down your pants. You try kicking him away, but it only allows him easier access. Your body deceives you as you grow warm and wet. ‘No, no no! Castiel I need you!’ You cry to yourself.

    Daniel moves his hand away and sniffs it, “Mmmm, I smell fear and a hint of enjoyment?” He laughs. You close your eyes as Fitz cuts off one of your bra straps. You feel his hard hands fondle your breast as you bite your lip. You tighten your eyes and imagine Cas. You imagine it’s his warm touch on you. Your lip quivers as you try and stifle a moan. ‘Cas...Cass…’ you moan inside. Suddenly you feel pain across your arm so you open your eyes. Above you, blood is dripping down from your arm, “A mix of pleasure and pain, thought you’d like it,” Daniel says standing just a breath away from you, “your body is deceiving you isn’t it?” Daniel huffs pinching your exposed and erect nipple. You bite your lip causing blood to fill your mouth. You refuse to let them know that the warmth is creeping up your body. “Just kill me already,” you mutter spitting out blood. “I want to play with my dinner before I eat it though,” he says tearing off your pants, leaving you in just your underwear and half a bra. “No,” you try and shout before his hand is covering your mouth.

   He slowly shoves his hand into your underwear ashamed at how moist you must feel. ‘Pretend it’s Cas,’ you say to yourself. You close your eyes once again and try to escape the demons. Every touch you feel, you pretend is Castiel. ‘Castiel, oh Cas!’ You continue to moan to yourself as you feel the heat rise in your body. Tears fall down your face as you try not to give in. “Castiel,” you whisper out loud. Before you’re forced to climax you hear the flutter of wings and you feel Daniel yanked off of you. With your eyes still closed you hear his screams. Curious you open your eyes to see the blue eyed angel coming to save you once again. As soon as he kills Daniel he makes his way towards Fitz. “Your death will be the only pleasure this young woman feels!” Castiel growls shoving his angel blade into the demon. As he lets the demon’s body flop to the ground his eyes quickly scan to you. You think to yourself how he must see you right now, dangling from rope, arms over your head, basically naked and full of blood. Castiel quickly rushes to you and cuts the rope. You slide into his body as he takes off his trench coat and places it on you.

  “I’m sorry Cas,” you cry before passing out into his arms.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Castiel has saved you what will come of it?

  You see Daniel walking towards you. He has a hammer in his hands. His smile brings goosebumps to your arms. You try to runaway, but for some reason you can’t move. You try crying out for help, but as you do blood spills from your mouth. “I’m going to have fun torturing you,” Daniel says bashing your left knee with the hammer. You hear the sound of breaking bone as your leg goes limp. You scream out in pain as blood continues to spill from your mouth. “Help!” You scream hoping anyone will hear you. You see a shadow in the corner, “Please save me,” you say to it. The shadow steps out, revealing itself. “Castiel?” You ask as Daniel takes a knife and stabs you in the side. You look down at your side, watching blood gush out from it. “This is your fault,” a gruff voice says. You look up to see Castiel standing inches away from you. “Cas,” you plead. “I told you to stay. You deserve everything you get.” He says grabbing the knife from Daniel. “What are you doing?” You cry. “I should have never saved you the first time,” Castiel says putting the knife to your throat. “No!” You shout as Castiel slide the knife across your throat.

  “Y/N, it’s a nightmare! Wake up,” someone shouted. You open your eyes and sit straight up, cringing at the pain you felt all over your body. “What’s going on?” You ask closing your eyes and laying back down. “Cas! She’s awake,” the voice you recognize as Sam says. “Y/N, stay still,” the rough voice you recognize as Castiel says. You open your eyes to be greeted by a pair of blue beautiful ones. “Cas,” you whisper reaching out to touch his cheek. As you touch him your nightmare flashes back into your mind and tears immediately start falling down your face as you retract your hand. Castiel looks at you with questioning eyes. You turn your head to the side, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. “Y/N how are you feeling?” Sam asks grabbing your hand and holding it in his. You trace your stomach with your other hand feeling the marks that Fisk left you, “Fine,” you lie. “I know you’re not fine Y/N. Cas...he told us what happened,” Sam said looking down at you with sad eyes, “were you a...you know?” He looked away from you as his face grew red. “Was I a what?” You ask confused.

  From the corner of the room you hear someone clear their throat, “Sammy,” the voice that could only belong to Dean said, “we’re not putting her through that again.” You watched Dean walk towards your bed, his eyes were red as if he had been crying. “What are you guys talking about…” you think for a minute before realizing what they were getting at. You sit up, ripping your hand from Sam’s and ignoring the pain that rippled throughout your body. “Don’t you ever for a second think they raped me! I would kill myself before I let them do that! And for your unneeded information I am still a virgin!” You shout tearing off the bed sheets. You stand up and immediately regret it. “That is not a wise choice,” Castiel spoke as he held gently onto your arm. “Let me go,” you say avoiding his eyes. Castiel lets you go, hurt showing in his eyes, allowing you to make your way to the bathroom. You slam the door shut and turn on the shower to drown out your crying. You slide onto the ground avoiding the throbbing pain that is shooting throughout your body. You clench your hair in both hands and let out a quiet scream. ‘How could they think I was raped?’ You ask to yourself.

  You slowly stand back up and undo the shirt that one of the boys must have put on you, along with the sweatpants and stare at yourself in the mirror. Your body looks like a cutting board, as you rub each cut. You let your finger slide down until it lands at your side. You grip your side as you picture Daniel stabbing you. ‘It was just a nightmare,’ you say to yourself. A knock comes from the locked door. “What?” You ask putting back on your clothes. “Allow me to heal your wounds,” Castiel says in a quiet, somewhat shy voice. “You know my rule Castiel,” you say. “I am aware of your rule you had given me, but perhaps this is an exception?” He asks. Two months ago after you sprained your ankle during a hunt and Castiel had healed it you told him he wasn’t allowed to heal you anymore. You had told him that you didn’t want to rely on being instantly healed. You needed to be strong and let it actually heal itself. Ever since then Castiel had respected your rule.

  “I don’t...I don’t want you touching me,” you exclaim over the shower. “I am not ill, if that is your worry?” He says confused. “It’s not that. I just don’t want you to touch me ever again. I am not your responsibility,” you say with a ping of guilt. “You along with Sam and Dean are my responsibility. It is not something I feel burdened with if that is what worries you Y/N,” he says. “Just go away!” You shout. You feel the guilt in the pit of your stomach about how horrible you’re treating Castiel, the angel that saved you not once, but twice! But your nightmare got to you. What if it’s true though? Maybe he shouldn’t have saved me the first time. What if I do deserve everything I get? These questions ponder through your mind. “Y/N?” Sam calls from behind the door. “Please, go away,” you plead. “What happened? Castiel left.” He says.

  “I’m sorry,” you say turning off the shower and opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't as long as I was hoping it to be, but I just got a job that keeps me their until nine at night. I'll try and keep posting every day if not every other day. Feel free to leave comments and kudos! It would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Castiel come back? Will the relationship between you and the angel ever be the same?

  Two days have passed since Castiel left.  You and the boys continue to pray and call out for him, but he seems to be ignoring it.  "Where could he have gone?"  Sam asks no one in particular.  You shrug your shoulders picking at the food that sat on the table in front of you "I don't blame him.  I did say some unkind things to him." Sam looks over at you, "You were afraid Y/N, it's not your fault.  Castiel isn't usually affected by anything that's said to him.  That's why I don't understand why he's gone M.I.A."  "Sammy, Cas doesn't care what me and you say to him because he isn't in love with us," Dean says looking up from the T.V.  You look over at him in confusion. "Listen princess," Dean continues, "the angel has developed feelings for you over these passed few months.  I mean you can't really blame him," Dean winks. "Funny Dean.  Not exactly in the mood for your jokes," you say a little agitated.

   Dean turns off the T.V. and sits down at the table in between you and Sam.  He grabs your uneaten pizza and takes a big bite out of it, "Who says I'm joking?  Just ask Sammy.  He's the one Cas told," Dean says wiping his mouth with his hand.  You look over at Sam with questioning eyes, "Sam?"  Sam glares at Dean before looking at you with an apologetic look, "Y/N, Cas may have talked to me about these feelings he couldn't quite figure out.  He talked to me about them in secrecy, he didn't want you to know.  The first time was only a couple of weeks after we saved you.  He felt wrong for having those feelings after everything that happened to you.  I guess what you said to him could have...hurt him?  I don't really know how it works for angels though, than again Cas isn't your normal angel.  Look we're heading back to the bunker tomorrow so maybe another day of him being alone or whatever he is doing will bring him back to his senses."  You decided to go lay down in bed and say one more prayer before heading out for a hunt with the boys.

  'Castiel,' you pray, 'I'm sorry about everything I said to you.  You may not have known this, but I had a nightmare that day you rescued me again.  You were holding a knife to my throat and said how you should've never saved me again and how I'm not worth it.  Then as I looked into your blue eyes, you slit my throat.  Every time you touched me my mind went back to that nightmare.  I couldn't help it, even the idea of you feeling that way hurt me more than what those demons did to me.  Please come back to us, we miss you...I miss you.'  You finish praying and pack your bag up to get ready for the hunt.

..............................

  "Ughh Sammy that hurts!"  Dean shouts as you and Sam help carry him into the bunker.  You accidentally bang his knee against the door, "Are you trying to break more of my bones!?"  He growls as you lay him down on his bed.  "I didn't do it on purpose!"  You shout back throwing his bag on his floor.  During the hunt you accidentally were caught off guard by one of the vampires and before he could sink his teeth in you Dean managed to slice off his head.  While he was busy slicing the vampires head off neither of you noticed the other vampire running towards Dean.  The vampire grabbed Dean by the arm and swung him against the wall.  He slammed so hard that Dean's arm broke.  Luckily Sam was there right away to slice the vamp's head off, unfortunately Cas wasn't there to heal him like usual.  

  You watch Dean adjust himself on the bed trying not lean against his broken arm.  "I'm sorry Dean," you apologize.  "It's fine, shit happens," he says nodding at you. "I'll let you rest now," you say closing his door behind you.  You meet Sam in the kitchen, "Man Sam, I really know how to screw shit up," you say biting down on your lip.  Sam walks up to you, resting a hand on your shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, Y/N.  Nothing was your fault, it's happened to the best of us.  I'm going to go grab a nap," he says heading for his room.  You stand in the kitchen feeling your eyes well up.  You decide to head towards your room, feeling a melt down coming.  You lock your door as soon as you step in and fling yourself on your bed.  You clutch a pillow to your face and scream into it, letting the tears soak into the pillow.  

  You hear someone clear their throat and you quickly sit up, "Am I interrupting?"  Castiel asks staring at the floor.  You wipe away your tears before Castiel can see them.  "No, sorry I was just checking something," you say grabbing the pillow and flipping it over in your lap.  "Why are you crying?"  He asks sitting down on your bed. "What?  No, I wasn't..." Cas interrupts you by wiping away a tear that escapes your eye.  You stare down at your pillow, "I'm sorry."  "Why?"  He asks you.  "For always having to be saved.  You have to save me, Dean and Sam have to save me.  Dean has a broken arm because he had to save me!"  You groan, punching your pillow. Castiel places his hand on top of yours, "I have fixed Dean's arm.  It is not broken anymore," he says as if that will make you feel better.  You shrug your shoulders.

  "It doesn't matter.  I only end up hurting everyone.  I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you," you say.  Castiel places his finger under you chin and lifts it so you are staring into his blue eyes.  "I heard your prayer.  Y/N I did not know you had those nightmares.  You know I would never think such things?"  He asks tilting his head.  You give out a little chuckle, you always thought it was cute when he did the head tilt.  "I know," you say, "I was being stupid."  "Y/N?"  Castiel asks.  Castiel looks at you as you see his face grow intent.  Slowly he leans into you stopping right before he lips meet yours.  "I love you," he says before kissing you.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all smut and fluff!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, his touch, his lips, his warm body against yours. Are you ready to feel his touch everywhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for smut and fluff!!? I know I am!

  "Castiel," you gasp as your lips separate.  He looks at you and you watch his face grow red, "I am sorry," he looks away.  "Cas, please do that again," you whisper.  Castiel wipes a tear from your cheek that you do not even notice fell.  "Why are you crying Y/N?"  He asks you.  "They're happy tears Cas," you answer.  "Do I make you feel happy Y/N?"  "Yes Castiel."  Castiel leans into you again and kisses you softly at first.  You sigh into his mouth, you feel his smile grow as you kiss.  His hands brush through your hair and you lean into him.  You part your lips allowing his tongue entrance to roam your mouth.  Castiel and your tongues dance in between your mouths. "Castiel," you moan as you both come up for air.  He puts his finger to your lips and stands up.

"Cas?" You ask. "Close your eyes," he says with a gentle smile. You smile and close your eyes eager to see what the angel is up to. "Now lay down," Castiel whispers into your ear. "Can I open my eyes?" You ask as you feel Castiel softly lay you down on your back. "Not yet my human," he says. "Your human? I like that," you say feeling yourself blush. You suddenly hear the sound of rain, a sound you happen to find relaxing. "I know rain is your favorite sound," he says as you feel him run his hand up your arm, "you can open your eyes." You open your eyes and you see the room has been lit with candles and the lights have been turned off. You don't see the source of the raining, "What's causing the rain noise?" Castiel flicks his wrist and the rain stops, he flicks his wrist again and the beautiful noise comes back. "It's so wonderful Cas," you say admiring all the candles.

Castiel sits down on the other side of you. You try sitting up, but Castiel gently keeps you down. You smile, "Castiel, kiss me." Castiel leans towards your face and kisses you on the forehead. He slowly kisses you down your forehead and to your nose then each cheek and finally he kisses you on your lips. You grab his arm and wrap it around your stomach. "I love your touch," you say kissing him. Castiel looks at you as his hands move towards your shirt, "Is this OK?" "Yes," you answer sitting up to make it easier for him to remove. You lay back down in your pink bra. Castiel rubs your stomach, "You're so soft Y/N." You bite your lip as he moves down and kisses your stomach. His fingers run across the cuts and bruises that run across your skin. You feel yourself grow self conscious and try and cover the marks. Castiel looks at you with sadness in his blue eyes before removing your hands. You close your eyes as he continues to kiss your stomach, but suddenly you feel a warm feeling go across your stomach.

You look down and see the spots Castiel has kissed are free of any signs of harm, "Castiel I told you not..." he interrupts you, "You're to beautiful to have any reminder of what happened to you. Let me just this once," he pleads. You nod your head and feel him continue to kiss you. He slowly makes his way up towards your breasts. You sense his hands hovering above them. "I do not want to hurt you or go farther than you wish," he says as he sees you open your eyes. "Castiel I need to feel your touch. I want you to feel me everywhere," you say urging him to continue. He cups your bra and slowly massages it. You hear him moan as he flicks his wrists and removes your bra, "Oh," you say a little surprised. "It was in the way of my touch," he smiles. You feel his hand once again come down and massage your now exposed breasts. You let out a little moan as he pinches your nipple. "Cas," you let out a deep breath, "it feels good." He rubs your hardened nipple in between his fingers as you suddenly feel his mouth cup around your other breast. You let out an excited gasp.

He starts sucking on your nipple, rolling his tongue around it. "Mmmmm," you moan. Castiel starts kissing down your chest. He stops when he gets to your pants, "Is this OK?" He asks tugging at them. You nod your head approvingly. Castiel takes his time taking your pants off. He kisses every inch of your skin as he slips them off. Casiel rubs your legs as he makes his way up towards your panties. "You smell like heaven," he says kissing you through your panties. You feel yourself grow wetter as you buck you hips up, "Please Cas," you beg him, hoping he'll take them off. He looks up and smirks. He grabs the top of your panties with his teeth and slowly remove them. "Mmmm you're glistening," Castiel moans. He moves his hand up and circles his thumb against your clit. "Ahhh!" You squeal at his touch. You feel yourself grown wetter and wetter with every movement of his thumb. Castiel enters a finger into you causing you to grip the bed sheets. "Tell me how good it feels," Castiel breathes heavily. "Cas it feels so fucking good!" You cry out as he enters one more finger, "Oh fu...fuck!" He shoves his fingers in and out of you and you can hear your juices making noises against his fingers.

"Castiel I need you!" You moan out. "Tell me how?" You hear him say through your heavy breathing. "Take me. Make love to me! I want you to be my first!" You sigh ecstatically. Castiel slips his fingers out of you and lays next to you. He kisses your lips, "Are you sure Y/N?" He whispers into your ear. "I have never been more sure of anything," you say cupping his face in your hands, "I want to make love to you my angel." Castiel cocks his eyebrow, "My angel? I like that," he says kissing your forehead. You sit up and help him unbutton his shirt. You slip off his trench coat and then the shirt. You run your fingers across his chest. "You're beautiful," you say under your breath. "No my sweet human you are." You are both kneeling on the bed, you naked and Castiel shirtless. You look down at yourself and smirk, "This isn't very fair. I'm naked, but you still have on your pants." You tug at Castiel waist band and bite your lip. You push Castiel down and lay on top of him, "My turn," you say sensing a glint of hunger in Cas's eyes.

You quickly rip Castiel's pants off. You stare at him as he lays there in just his boxers. You can see how hard he his and it makes you wet. You slowly make your way towards his boxers and copy Castiel by taking your teeth and pulling his boxers off. When you pull them passed his hardness it suddenly springs out of them and you're greeted by a long and thick penis. You lick your lips and slip the boxers the rest of the way off with your hands. You wrap your hand around his penis and begin to pump him. You watch as pre cum makes its way to the tip and you lick it off. You start to suck him and you hear his gloriously deep moans. "Oh Y/N," he moans wrapping his hands in your hair. You bob your head up and down listening to his moans. "Oh Y/N, this feels...so...good!" Before he cums in your mouth he lifts your head up and somehow flips you on your back. "Are you ready?" He asks. Your hearts starts to race fast at the thought of making love to this beautiful angel.

Castiel lines himself up with your center and slowly makes his way in. You whimper out in pain as he breaks your hymen. Castiel stops and looks at you in fright, "Y/N!? I will stop!" He says pulling out. "No Cas please! It's OK it doesn't hurt that much," you reassure him. "Please," you plead. Castiel finally agrees to continue as he slowly inches himself inside of you. "Oh Castiel!" You shout as he fills you up with himself. "Y/N!" Castiel shouts in pleasure. He thrusts in and out of you as you feel yourself grow warm. "Y/N, you feel so warm and wet." "Only for you Cas." You start to feel your walls clench up, "Castiel I'm going to cum!" "Cum with me Y/N," he shouts in pleasure. "Oh God I'm going to cum." Castiel's eyes meet yours and you see a sadness grow. "What's wrong my angel?" You ask in heavy breaths. "My Father...please only moan my name. I don't want you climaxing with his name in your mouth," he says wiping hair from your face. "I'm sorry Castiel I won't again! I only want to climax with your name screaming out of my mouth," you say leaning up to kiss him. Castiel thrusts into you once more as you feel your walls clench and unclench, "I'm cumming!" You scream. You feel Castiel's penis throbbing inside of you, "Me too!" He says leaning his head back. He keeps himself inside of you as you both finish out your climax.

Castiel falls on top of you, you rub your fingers through his hair. "I love you my beautiful angel, my handsome Castiel," you say inhaling his scent. Castiel looks up at you, "I love you my sweet human, my sweet and beautiful Y/N," you reply. Castiel slides his body off of you, laying next to you. He wraps his arm around you and you lean into him. You feel Castiel kiss the top of your head as you slowly drift off to the sound of Castiel's heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to write more and I think I want to grow Castiel and the reader's relationship. Maybe have it hidden from Dean and Sam for awhile? Any suggestions? Does it sound like a good idea? Thank you!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days since you and Castiel made love. With the secrecy between you two how will it affect everything else? Especially Castiel's jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Castiel's jealousy. I feel like he'd be such a protective and slightly jealous angel, especially towards the one he loves. I know the Winchester's know of his feelings towards the reader, but it doesn't mean they need to know he acted on them.

"Hey Y/N come watch a movie with us!" You hear Dean shout from the living quarters. You plop down on the couch and lean against the arm rest. "What's on?" You ask him. "I don't Sammy picking out a movie. Where's Cas?" He asks you. "How would I know?" You say a little to defensively. Dean cocks an eyebrow, "I thought I saw you two talking earlier." "Oh yeah, I think he went out to grab some food for all of us," you say. In reality though you do recall saying how you were hungry and that their wasn't any food in the bunker. Cas being the sweet heart he is said he would pick you up some food. "Hurry up Sammy!" Dean shouts breaking your thoughts. "This is a good one," Sam says holding up The Shining. You groan, "The Shining? That movie is so boring!" You whine. Dean glares at you, "The Shining is a classic!" Sam puts the movie in and sits down in his chair next to the couch you and Dean were sitting on.

You yawn as the movie begins indicating how you weren't happy with their choice. "Why you sitting so far away?" Dean asks grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him. "Dean," you say feeling a little uncomfortable with being so close to him. Sure you and Dean usually cuddle on the couch (in a non couply way), but you feel wrong now that you're with Cas. Dean wraps his arms around you and places his chin on your head. "Uh...this is uncomfortable. I'm going to grab a glass of water. Don't pause it!" You say releasing yourself from Deans arms and standing up. As you reach the kitchen you hear Castiel walk into the bunker. Dean and Sam pause the movie, "Where you been?" Dean asks noticing the bags of groceries. "I was grabbing food for all of you," Cas says. You smile at him thankful he agreed to not tell the boys about you and him. It's not that you are embarrassed of being with Cas, you just don't want Sam and Dean to make a big deal about it. 

"Good job Cas!" Dean smiles grabbing a bag of chips from the bag and opening them up. "Any beer?" Dean asks in between bites of chips. Cas pulls out the beer both Dean and Sam enjoyed. "Thanks man," Sam says taking the beer. "I will put the rest away," Cas says walking towards you in the kitchen. "I figured I should buy them something so they didn't think I just went out to get you stuff," Cas whispers. "Thanks Cas," you say. "Are you guys coming?" Dean calls out to you, waiting to unpause the movie. Cas hands you the bag of chocolate chip cookies you were asking for. You quickly give him a peck of the cheek before the boys notice. You take your seat back on the couch, but scoot over into the middle allowing Cas to sit in your spot. "Why do they not just leave the hotel?" Cas asks confused by the movie. "I think they're snowed in?" You say not paying attention to the movie. Dean wraps his arms around you and leans you into him. "They're snowed in Cas," Dean says rubbing your arm with his hand. 

You start to feel your heart racing as you try to look at Castiel. You see Castiel sitting stiffly next to you, gritting his teeth. Your back starts to hurt from the way you're sitting. "My...my back hurts Dean. I need to sit up," you say hoping Dean will let you go. "Just put your feet on Cas, he won't care. Will you?" Dean says looking around you to look at Cas. "I am uninterested in this movie, I am going to go look for our next hunt." Castiel says angrily standing up. "No Cas," you say grabbing his hand. Cas looks down at you. You pull him down, "The movies almost over. You can look after this," you say trying to give him apologetic eyes. He tries smiling at you, nodding his head as he adjusts himself in the seat. "Maybe Y/N will be more comfortable leaning against me instead," Cas says wrapping his arm around you. You melt into him. "Oh come on you can have Sammy. Y/N probably thinks I'm more comfortable anyways," Dean laughs. "Thanks," Sam says not removing his eyes from the movie. "I do think she is more comfortable with me," Cas says defensively. You place your hand discreetly on Cas's lap, trying to calm him down. 

"What's your problem man?" Dean asks sitting up to look at Cas. "It is that just because every other woman enjoys your company does not necessarily mean Y/N does," Cas says sitting up and removing his arm from around you. "What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asks. "Not every woman you are able to have sexual intercourse with, like Y/N," Cas growls, "if you did not realize she did not enjoy your arms around her. She likes my arms around her. I am the one she likes to be felt by!" "Cas!" You shout standing up. Cas looks up at you, anger leaving his eyes. "Y/N, I am sorry," Cas apologizes. You stomp away, embarrassed and angry.

You slam your door shut, locking it. You pace your room unsure of how to feel when you hear a knock from your door. "Go away," you say laying down on your bed. "Y/N," Cas says knocking again. "Go away Castiel! Go tell Dean some more about how I like to be felt by you!" You shout into your pillow. You hear the flutter of wings, "Cas you can't always do that. The door is locked for a reason," you say turning over to face Cas. "I am sorry Y/N, I should not have said such things. I was feeling anger and something else. I did not like seeing Dean touch you that way, you're mine," he says sitting down next to you. His puppy eyes make your anger disappear. "Cas...I think that feeling you were feeling was jealousy. You need to know you don't need to feel that way though," you say cupping his face in your hands. "You don't feel the same way you do to Dean as you do with me?" He asks. "Cas of course not. Like you said I am yours," you smile at him, "and I love only you. You're my angel remember?" "I remember and you're my human," he says kissing the tip of your nose. "Cas, I think you should go out there and make amends with Dean. I still don't want them knowing about us...at least not yet."

"If that will make you happy," Cas says kissing your forehead before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kind of just think of this chapter as a filler. It adds more to the story until some action happens! Thank you for being patient!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well is Castiel at making amends? Will Castiel's apology make Dean and Sam suspicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm going to try something new. Since the reader won't be present in some parts I'm going to write who we're around kind of like a POV, but it's in third person so I don't know what that'd be called?? Sorry I feel like this summary is like a big voice talking about what's to happen in the next soap opera episode. I'm not good at summaries, but hopefully none of you care! Sorry for taking so long too!

Castiel

  Castiel walks into the room where Dean and Sam are talking to each other.  Cas clears his throat, "Dean?"  Both Dean and Sam turn around to face Cas.  Dean stands up and walks towards the fridge and grab a beer.  "I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier.  It was uncalled for.  I apologize," Cas says watching the older Winchester open his beer.  Dean tips the beer to his mouth and pauses to speak, "Why'd you freak out Cas?  You weren't acting normal...I mean you never act normal you're Cas, but this was even more un normal than usual."

  Sam chimes in, "Yeah man what's up?"  "It's nothing," the angel reassures the brothers.  "Something's up Cas, just tell us what.  We can help," Sam urges him.  "It's nothing to concern yourselves with," Cas says.  "If it has to do with you than it is our concern," Dean says eyeing the fidgeting angel.  "I came here to make amends and I did," Cas says before fluttering off.

 

Sam and Dean

  "Damn that angel," Dean curses before chugging his beer.  "What do you think it is?"  Sam asks his brother.  Dean cocks an eyebrow before answering, "They're boning."  Sam sputters out a laugh, "Wait who?"  "Y/N and Cas.  They're boning for sure," Dean smirks.  Sam furrows his eyebrows, "Right," he says dragging the word out. "I bet ya twenty bucks they are," Dean grins slapping a twenty on the kitchen counter.  "Dude seriously?  It's Cas, I don't even think he knows how to...do it," Sam says uncomfortably.  "Think about Sammy.  He already confessed his love for her to us.  It would only make sense if he acted on those feelings."  "Cas wouldn't do that.  And we don't even know if Y/N likes Cas," Sam said matter-of-factly.

  "I've seen how Y/N looks at Cas.  Their's definitely some lust in her eyes," Dean says winking at Sam.  "Dude," Sam says shaking his head.  "So are you in on the bet or not?"  Dean asks.  "You always manage to pull me into these thinks," Sam says pulling out a twenty and putting it in the middle of the kitchen counter along with Dean's, "how are we suppose to find out?"  "Leave it to me.  They can't keep sneaking around for too long," Dean says rubbing his hands together.

 

Reader

  Cas flutters back into your room, "So?  What'd they say?"  You ask him as he gently pulls you into a big hug.  "It's fine, they suspect nothing," Castiel whispers into your ear.  "Mmmm, Cas," you say melting into his arms.  Castiel flips you around so your back is pushed against his chest.  "Oh Cas," you say as you feel him quickly harden.  You smirk as you wiggle your butt against him.  "Mmmm," Castiel moans into your ear.  You bite your lip as you reach behind yourself and rub your hand up against his crotch.  "Y/N," Castiel groans as you feel him push himself into you.  Castiel flips you around once again so you're facing him.  Quickly your lips collide into a passionate kiss.  You run your hands through his hair while you make out.  You both moan into each other's mouths as you Castiel quickly takes your shirt off.  You break away from the kiss just long enough for you to unbutton his shirt.

  You throw his shirt and trench coat on the ground along with his shirt.  "Castiel make love to me," you plead, but just as he reaches for your pants a knock comes on your door.  "Shit," you mutter as Castiel disappears.  You quickly throw your shirt back on and fix your hair before opening the door.  "What?"  You grumble as you see Dean standing outside of your door. "What do you want?" You ask. "Nothing sweet heart just checking to see if you were OK. Castiel sure can be werid," he says. You eye him suspiciously, "What do you mean?" Dean walks into your room and sits down on your bed, "He wouldn't tell us why he just burst out at me. I figured he had a tough day is all. Did he tell you anything?" "No, but you're probably right. He probably just had a tough day," you say still standing by your door.

"You know I had a tough day the other day too," Dean continues. You sigh in annoyance and decided to sit by Dean, "What happened?" "It was just a tough day. Nothing was going right, that's why I wanted to watch a movie today, to make me feel better," Dean says. You feel bad not realizing Dean was having such a bad day, "I'm sorry Dean," you say placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean looks at your hand and then at you, "You know what would make me feel better?" "What?" You ask him. Dean takes off his shirt and pants, now he's only in his boxers, his very loose boxers. "Dean what the hell?" You shout averting your eyes from him. Dean laughs, "What's wrong princess never seen a half naked man? I just want a massage you pervert." "Go to a massage parlor then!" You shout trying to grab his clothes to force him to put them on.

Dean laughs some more before laying face first into your bed, "Come on just a small massage?" He whines. You roll your eyes, "Dean I am not touching your naked body," you say in annoyance. "I'm not naked, I mean I can be," he says as you see a pair of boxers being thrown on the floor. "Dean!" You shout. "What?" Dean asks as you look over at him to see his naked butt. Dean turns his head to see you looking at him so he flips himself over, forcing you to see all of him. You grab a pillow from the end of your bed and throw it over him so you didn't see his manhood. "Ya wanna?" Dean asks, hands behind his back and his right leg bent up. "Dean go away," you say hoping Cas wasn't going to pop in any moment. "Are you worried your boyfriend will see?" Dean asks. You turn to look at him as your eyes grow wide. "What are you doing Dean?" You hear Sam shout from the door.

"The plan," Dean says still laying on your bed naked. "I didn't think this was part of the plan dude!" "What plan?" You ask. Sam looks at you with his puppy dog eyes. Suddenly you feel hands wrap around your eyes, "Avert your gaze," Castiel growls. "Oh shit," you hear Dean say. You peel Cas's hands from you, you look up at him and see something in his eyes you have never seen before. You could have sword they looked black, like a demon's, but only for that moment. You have never seen Castiel this angry before. "Cas we were just trying to get Y/N to confess about you and her," Sam says putting his hands up in surrender. "You expose yourself to my human! You do not see how uncomfortable you have made her! And for her to just confess? I confess that we are in love and that none of this was or is your business. You will leave her room and the next time she sees you you will have an apology and you will make amends with her! Understand?" Castiel shouts as you feel your room vibrate from his anger.

Dean and Sam are quickly running out of your room, as they both leave Castiel forces the door shut. "I am sorry Y/N," Cas says calming himself down, "I know you did not want them to know, but I needed to." "Oh Cas," you say running into his arms. "You are not mad?" He asks you. "Of course not Cas," you kiss him on the lips and pull him to your bed. Cas smiles at you, "Good." "Can we just lay here? I think I need to process everything that just happened," you say pulling Cas into bed with you. "Of course my beautiful. I will lay here with you as long as you need me to," he says kissing you on the forehead.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things have been awkward around the bunker for the past three days ever since Dean's "plan." What happens when their's a case you need to go on with the Winchester's? How does Castiel react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part of the story will probably take a couple of chapters. I need to give credit to rebecca Drysdal for the wonderful idea that will transition in these next chapters. I'm just going to play it out as I write.

  "Hey Y/N," Sam says knocking on your bedroom door.  You open the door, "Yeah?"  Sam stands there awkwardly, "We think we have a case."  It's been three days since Dean's stupid "plan" and things around the bunker have been uncomfortably awkward.  You and Dean have been avoiding each other which is better than how Castiel's been towards him.  Every time Castiel sees Dean he gives him a death glare until Dean leaves the room he is in.  Sam runs his hand through his hair, "Dean's in library looking through the local town's news."  "What kind of case are we thinking?"  You ask him standing outside of your door.  "Well the locals have been going into comas, six every other week at least."  Sam says.  "Well that's not the strangest we've seen," you say.  "It gets weirder.  Eventually some of the comatose patients come out of the coma, but the next day someone they know, have it be boyfriend, girlfriend, parent, sibling or friend, dies.  Not all the patient's have come out of the coma though."  "Witch?"  You ask.  "Possibly, but we'll get a better idea when we head out.  We'll leave in three hours."

  "Cas?"  You say hearing the flutter of Cas's wings enter your room as you close your door after you finish talking to Sam.  "Y/N, you aren't going with them are you?"  He asks walking up next to you.  You turn around and look into the angel's blue eyes, which were filled with sadness.  "Cas," you say cupping your hand around his cheek, "I need to.  I can't skip a hunt."  "Than I will come with you," he says stroking your cheek.  You lean into his hand and kiss his fingertips.  "Will you be able to survive being around Dean?"  You ask him.  "I can survive being around anything as long as you're there," he replies kissing you on the top of your head.  You wrap your arms around Castiel and pull him into a hug.  "You're so warm," you mutter as your face is pressed into his trench coat.  Castiel breathes deeply into your hair, inhaling your aroma.  "How long until the hunt?"  He asks you.  "A couple of hours, why?"  You ask looking up at Cas who now has a smirk planted on his face.  

  "Let me have you again," he says picking you up and placing both hands on your butt.  You wrap your legs around Cas as he holds you against your wall.  His lips meet yours ferociously allowing your tongues to collide against each other.  His tongue explores your mouth and your hands run through the back of his hair.  Castiel moans into your mouth.  "Your fingers feel nice," he says releasing his lips from yours.  He moves his lips down towards your neck and starts sucking on it.  "Oh Cas," you moan rolling your head back, but slamming it into the wall.  "Are you OK Y/N?"  Cas asks.  You move your head up to your head and rub it, "I'm fine Cas."  Castiel moves his hand from your butt and holds your head.  "You're going to drop me Cas," you say a little worried.  He adjusts his hands on your bottom and you wrap your legs tighter around his waist.  "I won't drop you Y/N.  I am a very strong angel," he reassures you, smiling.

"Cas," you whisper into his ear as you feel him move his hand from your head and under your skirt. "Mmmm, you're so wet Y/N," he moans as he dips his finger into your panties. You buck your hips as his finger makes circles around your clit. Castiel moves his hand to his mouth and licks his finger, "My human, you taste very good." You roll your eyes back as he shoves his finger inside of you. "Oh Cas!" You cry out. His finger thrusts in and out of you as you feel your wetness dripping out of you. "Cas, I'm going to cum," you whimper. "Not yet Y/N," Cas says as he carries you towards the bed. He gently lays you down on the bed and pulls the rest of your clothing off. Castiel then slowly strips himself. You will never get over how beautiful his body is. He crawls towards you, "I want to try something...if that is OK?" He asks shyly. You blush at the timid angel, "Of course Castiel. Anything." "I want to lay down and let you be on top of me. I saw this once on motel T.V." You grin, "Porn?" Castiel looks away from you, blushing. You pull Cas down towards you and lay him on his back. You straddle him, hovering above him. "Castiel you don't need to be embarrassed. Let's see if you like this," you say as you sit on top of him. 

"Ahhh Y/N," Castiel moans out loudly as he grips your side. "Oh fuck Cas," you moan back as you feel his length inch deeper and deeper inside of you. You move yourself up and down feeling the friction of his hard penis against your wet vagina. "Oh fuck...fuck," you cry out more as you lean down and kiss Cas. Castiel places his hand on your head and kisses you back as he matches his movement to yours. You sit back up and lay your hands on his legs giving yourself a better hold. You feel your breasts bounce up and down before Castiel grabs them. He starts massaging them. You see him close his eyes while he bites down on his lip. "Oh Cas you feel so good," you moan out as Castiel starts pinching your nipples. Cas rolls his eyes back, "Y/N! Ughh...I'm going to finish," he cries out. He pinches your nipple one last time as both you and Castiel finish. You fall on top of Castiel as you let your orgasm finish. 

You get off of Castiel and grab your clothes. "I should pack before we go," you say pulling your clothes back on. Before you put your bra on Castiel grabs you from behind and pulls you into his lap. "I love your smell," he says kissing your naked back. "Mmmm Cas that feels nice," you say closing your eyes. He reaches in front of you and cups your breast, kneading them. Even after having sex you feel the warmth in your body return as he flicks your nipple with his finger. You quickly stand up, "Cas no more. I really need to get ready," you say feeling your face grow red. "Are you sure?" He asks licking his lips at you. You quickly grab your bra and put it on and then place your top over it. "Yes I'm sure," you stick your tongue out at him. You look down at the naked angel and see his dick harden. Castiel follows your gaze, blush creeps up his cheeks, "I am sorry. Your tongue...may have gotten me aroused." You kiss Castiel on the lips and throw him his clothes, "How about after the hunt we come back and have some more fun?" You suggest. Castiel's smile grows wide at that idea as he quickly dresses himself.

Thirty minutes later and you are packed and ready for the hunt. "Are you going to drive with us?" You ask Cas. "Yes, I am," he says holding your hand. You smile at him, "Let's go meet the boys." You head out into the library where Dean and Sam were getting ready. "We're ready," you say to Sam. Sam looks at you and smiles, but it quickly vanishes when he sees Castiel next to you. "Are you coming Cas?" Sam asks. "Yes, I am," Cas responds glaring at the back of Dean's head. "Alright well let's not stand here and waste any more time," Dean says standing up, avoiding eye contact with both you and Castiel. All four of you pile into Baby and you make your way towards Iowa.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part of the story will probably take a couple of chapters. I need to give credit to rebecca Drysdal for the wonderful idea that will transition in these next chapters. I'm just going to play it out as I write.

Your legs cramp up as you and Cas are squished in the back seat of Baby. "How much longer?" You whisper to Cas. "Four more hours," he replies. You rub your knees, trying to dull the pain. "My legs are too long for the back seat," you tell Sam. Sam turns around and looks at you, "That's why I never sit back there. My legs are longer and if yours hurt you can only imagine how mine would feel." You take a heavy sigh and grit your teeth. "Here this might feel better," Cas says picking up your legs and laying them across his lap. The ache in your knees slowly disappears, "Cas is this comfortable for you?" You ask Cas, who's sitting straight up and looks even more crunched than you. He smiles at you, "As long as you are I am," he replies. You reach for his hand and hold it as you lay your head back against the door. 

The multiple bumps Baby was hitting woke you up. You rub your eyes, nighttime. "Where are we and what time is it?" You ask Castiel. "We're in Iowa and it's ten," he replies rubbing your hand with his thumb. "Why is it so bumpy?" You ask no one in particular. "These God damn gravel roads! Who puts so many gravel roads in a state!" Dean growls. You stifle a laugh not wanting to deal with an even more pissed off Dean. You look out the back window, "Very scenic," you scoff seeing all the corn fields. "Screw this," Dean grumbles turning left. "Dude are you lost?" Sam asks. "No I know exactly where we are," Dean mutters. After three more different gravel roads Dean manages to find the highway. "Told ya," he huffs.

Twenty minutes later you pull into a motel. "It's late, we're five minutes from the town. We'll start the interviews tomorrow morning. Sam and Cas you two can take the hospital. Y/N and I can take the family of the comatose patients," Dean says grabbing the key rooms from the desk clerk. "Excuse me?" You say grabbing one of the keys from Dean. Dean looks you in the eyes, "It'll give us a chance to talk." Cas stands in front of you facing Dean, "What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" He growls. Dean pops his chest out at Cas, "She can answer me, she doesn't need you answering for her." You purse your lips and pull Cas back towards you, "Fine, i'll hear you out tomorrow." You grab Cas and lead him into your room. After you close the door you see Cas sitting down on the bed. "What's wrong Cas?" You ask sitting next to him. "Why did you agree?" He replies. "We'll be going on hunts constantly. I can't let what happened interfere any longer. It'll be OK," you reassure him. You take your clothes off and crawl into bed, pulling the blanket up towards your shoulders. Cas smirks at you as he takes his clothes off and joins you under the covers. You feel him moves his hand up towards your breast. You push his hand away, "Not tonight Cas, I'm really tired," you say yawning. "OK," Cas says kissing you on your forehead. "I love you," you mumble out before falling asleep.

..........

"Let's go," Dean says ushering you all into Baby. You and Dean drop Cas and Sam off and then head towards the first comatose patient's home. "Is this it?" You ask looking at a small, blue house with a white picket fence. "Yup," Dean says stepping out of Baby in his "FBI" suit. You step out of Baby in a pencil skirt, heels and a blouse. You have your hair pulled back into a sleek pony tail. After getting dressed this morning Castiel looked at you with lust. If the boys hadn't knocked on your motel room Castiel would've had your clothes ripped off, ruining your outfit. You get your FBI badge out as Dean knocks on the door. An older woman with grey hair opens the door. "Can I help you?" She asks. "My names Agent Freddie Simmons and this is Agent Joan Heart," he says as you flash your badges at her, "we'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter, Elise Woods." "Oh agents I think you mean my granddaughter. My daughter is Lane, Elise's mother, this is their home. Please come in agents," she says motioning for you and Dean to follow her in.

You and Dean sit down as the older lady brings you tea. "Mrs. Woods is your daughter Lane around? We'd like to ask her questions about her daughter," you say sipping the tea. The lady sits down, "Please call me Carrie. And I'm sorry Agent Heart, but I have no clue where my daughter has gone off to. She's been gone since for a couple of hours. Maybe she's at the hospital visiting Elise," she tells you and Dean. Dean stands up and hands Carrie his card, "If your daughter shows up please have her call this number," he says as you two stand up and head towards the door. "I will," Carrie says waving at you and Dean as you enter Baby.

"Sammy I need to you to find one of the patients, Elise Woods, her mother wasn't here. The grandmother said she might be at the hospital," Deans tell Sam over the phone. "What do you mean she's awake?" Dean asks. "Alright well we'll try and find the mother," Dean hangs up the phone. "What's up?" You ask. "Elise is awake," Dean says. "That's great," you say. "From what we've learned when one of the coma patients wakes up, someone close to them dies. We need to fine Lane." Dean pulls out of the driveway and as you head towards the hospital Dean's phone starts ringing, "Hello?" He asks. "Alright we're on our way," he says turning the car around. "Lane is back home with Elise," Dean says.

"Ahh hello agents, I'm glad you got my call. Elise and Lane are in the living room," Carrie smiles. Both you and Dean walk into the living room and are greeted by a woman in her forties with blonde hair and a younger girl, about twelve, with the same blonde hair. "Lane this is Agent Simmons and Agent Heart. They had some questions for you," Carrie says from behind you. "Hello ma'am," you say taking a seat on one of the chairs. "What are the FBI doing here?" She asks you. "That's confidential," Dean says, "we'd like to ask about your daughter's coma." "What's their to ask?" Lane asks Dean. "How did she get into it?" You ask. "It just happened. One day my baby girl was all happy and healthy and well and then...she's not waking up," Lane says rubbing through her daughters hair. "Do you remember anything that happened close around the time before the coma?" Dean asks Lane, she's shakes her head no. "What about you Elise? Do you remember seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary?" You ask.

You watch as Elise tries to remember, "I don't think so. Oh wait! I remember this lady, I had never seen her before. She was nice she gave me a bag of marbles," she says. "Marbles?" You ask looking at Dean who was now looking at you with curiousity. "Can I see those marbles?" You ask her. Elise runs up to her room. "So do you have any clue what woke Elise from her coma?" Dean asks Lane. You watch as Lane fidgets in her seat, she twists the ring on her finger. "Lane if theirs anything you are hiding from us you need to tell," you tell her. "I'm not usually a believer of people like this woman," she says twisting the ring more. You put your hands on hers and look her in the eyes, "It's OK," you give her a warm smile, "you can tell us." She takes a deep breath, "She said she was a healer. I mean obviously she is or Elise wouldn't be awake. She said a spell or something and said Elise would be awake when I return to the hospital," Lane says wiping tears away. "That's all? You just ask and she does?" Dean says suspiciously.

Lane bites down on her lip, "Lane tell us," you say squeezing her hands. "Their was a small price. It's not like the price was real," she mumbles. "What was the price Lane?" Dean asks sitting forward and staring at her. Lane stares down at the floor and than looks into your eyes and says, "My soul." Elise runs down the stairs and back into the living room sitting down next to you. "Here," she says shoving the bag of marbles into your hands. It was a lot bigger than you thought it'd be. The bag could fit a bowling ball in it. You open up the bag, marbles. You shake it around, of course, a hex bag. "Agent Simmons," you say handing him the hex bag. Dean clenches it in his fist. "What is that?" Lane asks. "Where is this woman that you were telling us about?" Dean asks. "She does business in the old art's store. That's probably where you'll find her," Lane says. You and Dean get up and head towards the door, "We need to find her and put and end to this," you say. "Wait agent's," Carrie says following you. "We have to go Mrs. Woods," Dean says. "Just answer me this question first. Did my daughter really sell her soul for Elise? I know about witches, magic and all that stuff, my mother, Lane's grandmother, was a wiccan. I didn't think they could take souls though," she says. "They can't, but demons can" you say. "A demon?" She asks unfazed.

"You don't seem surprised," Dean says. "My mother said many wiccans, witches and wizards stopped practicing white magic and started doing black magic. It made them more powerful. She knew of witches that worked with demons. If what you're saying is true than the witch is casting the spell and promising the family she can heal them, but in return they must sell their soul. That's where the demon comes in. Tell me...I know you're not agents. What are you?" "Hunters," Dean answers. "Ahh yes that makes sense. Just one more question and than I won't bother you. Is my Lane...is she going to die?" "We're going to put an end to this witch and demon. Keep an eye on Lane is all I can tell you," Dean says walking out the door. You follow, but Carrie grabs your hand, "Please be careful," she says. You smile at her, "We will." You catch up to Dean, "Now what?" You ask. "We go find the old art's store and end this," Dean says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for me to post. It's been hectic for me. I've been so busy with work and being sick.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this part of the story will probably take a couple of chapters. I need to give credit to rebecca Drysdal for the wonderful idea that will transition in these next chapters. I'm just going to play it out as I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like taking so long to update this. I apology, work is hectic and I've been sick again. I apologize and promise I will try my hardest to keep updating!

  "Is that the abandoned art store?"  You ask pointing to a run down building.  "I think so," Dean says.  "Should we call Sam and have him and Cas meet us down here?"  You ask.  "We got this, but just in case," he says pulling out his phone and texting Sam, "now we go inside.  Gank the bitch, kill the demon and we're good to go."  "Yeah, that'll be easy," you say sarcastically.  As you get ready to open the door Dean stops you.  "Let's talk quick," he says.  "I don't think this is the best time for that," you say a little annoyed.  "I need you to have one hundred percent trust in me when we go in there.  And I know at this moment you don't.  I am sorry for what I did, I could've gone a different way.  I don't want you or Cas hating me and not trusting me.  Do you forgive me?"  You shrug your shoulders, "We work together, we always will.  You and Sam are like brothers to me.  If I can't trust either one of you then theirs no way I can do this.  I do forgive you and I trust you.  I know you and your stupid ideas and your lapse of judgement, it's OK.  Going in here, I am going in with one hundred percent trust.  You just need to talk about this with Cas, he's not so easily accepting and forgiving though," you say smiling at Dean. 

  Both you and Dean step out of Baby.  As Dean makes his way to your side of the car you pull him into a hug.  Dean puts his hands up awkwardly, "Just hug me back Winchester," you say feeling his arms wrap around you.  You smile into his jacket and then let him go.  "Let's go gank a witch," you chuckle reaching for your gun that's filled with what Sam calls, "Witch killing bullets."  You enter the abandoned building through the back.  You keep guard as Dean breaks open one of the windows.  "I get the witch if you kill the demon," you say shining your flashlight into the dark building.  "Already planned on that," he says flipping the demon blade in his hand.  You roll your eyes, "Alright let's just be quick this place is creepy."  "Creepy?  'Cuz theirs a witch and demon somewhere in here?"  Dean asks sarcastically.  "Shut up," you say sticking your tongue out at the back of his head.  

  "Well, well, well.  What do we have here?"  A woman's voice creeks.  You shine the flashlight in every direction to try and find the woman, "I don't see her," you say.  "Keep looking she's here somewhere," Dean says.  You almost scream as you run into spiderwebs.  "Come on beautiful show me where you're at," Dean says.  "Ah ah ah I don't think so.  Why would I show you myself just so you can kill me?"  She asks.  "It was worth a try," he says.  "So which one of the people I helped gave my work place away?"  She asks.  "Helped?  You trick these people.  You put someone in a coma only to promise their loved ones a cure all they have to do is sell the demon your working with their soul.  That's not helping you old hag," you shout gripping your flashlight tighter.  "Old hag?"  The witch growls.  Suddenly you feel yourself being shoved against one of the walls.  "Shit Dean!"  You shout as your head slams against the wall.  You fall to your knees quickly reaching your head to feel the back of your head.  As you pull your hand away you feel the wet, stickiness of blood.  "Damn it," you whisper.  "Y/N are you alright?"  Dean asks running up next to you.  You show Dean your bloody hand, "My heads bleeding," you say.  "We'll get that fixed up when we get back," he says wrapping your arm around his neck.  

  "Oh my isn't this heroic," she says.  "Go to hell bitch," you say.  "You first," she says as Dean flies into the wall in front of us.  "We know this isn't you, why don't you come out and we can fight without your little demon pet," you say running towards Dean.  The witch starts laughing, "If you insist."  Suddenly Dean is sliding into another room and you hear the door lock.  "Like you said one on one," she says walking in front of the door Dean is locked in.  "Yup one on one," you say quickly grabbing your gun.  "I don't think so," she says mumbling a couple of words.  Your gun suddenly bends in half, "That would be cheating if you used the gun," she says.  "You're using magic," you say backing up.  She grins, "I was born with magic gushing through my veins.  Were you born with a gun strapped to your side?"  You glare at the woman whose golden locks fall pass her shoulders, her green eyes glare back at you.  

  "Y/N!"  You hear Dean shout from behind the locked door.  "Let him out," you say.  The witch looks at her nails, "No, I think I'll let him deal with my...what did you call him?  Demon pet," she smirks.  Your eyes grow wide, "Dean!  Watch out for the demon!"  You shout.  "Damn it," you hear a muffled Dean say.  You hear thudding coming from the door.  "Looks like he's been dragged down towards the basement," she says.  "He will kill that demon, but first I will kill you," you say running towards her.  You hit her across the head with a pipe you have been hiding behind your back.  "You bitch," she says as you knock her to the ground. "Wake all of those innocent people from whatever shit you've put them in!" You shout. "Hahahah why would I do that? They're in a nice sleep, dreaming of their perfect life. How is that such a bad thing?" "Because when they wake someone they love is dead! Your little demon pet kills them. Last time I checked they get at least a couple of years," you growl. "Five years for them to be exact, but it's not my fault if my demon gets impatient," she smiles wiping the blood from her forehead.

Suddenly you hear a loud shrieking noise and then footsteps running up the stairs. "Dean?" You ask nervously. "Did my demon kill your poor Dean?" She mocks. "No lady it sure as hell didn't. I killed that demon and now I'm coming for you, you old hag," Dean shouts banging against the door. The witch turns to you in awe, "How did...how did you kill the demon?" She asks. "With my fine demon blade," Dean shouts kicking at the door harder, "and as soon as I'm out I'll kill you the same way." Before you know it the witch starts mumbling words you can't quite make out. "What are you saying?" You shout nervously. She stares at you as she continues to chant. "Y/N what's happening up there?" Dean shouts. "I don't know," you say. As Dean breaks down the door the witch turns towards you and says, "Sed somnum." You hear Dean shout your name before everything around you goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I hope you all still enjoy it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this part of the story will probably take a couple of chapters. I need to give credit to rebecca Drysdal for the wonderful idea that will transition in these next chapters. I'm just going to play it out as I write.

Dean

  "What did you do to her?"  Dean shouts as he runs up to your unconscious body.  "She's just taking a little nap," the witch cackles.  "That was a stupid move," Dean growls standing up and pulling a gun from the back of his pants. "What are you going to do? Kill me? You'll never be able to fix your friend," she says staring Dean down. Dean grins at her and before she realizes anything she being chained by an iron chain. "What the hell, you stupid son of a..." she shrieks as she tries breaking from the chains. "It's iron. You're useless against it," Sam says from behind her. "About time," Dean grumbles.

  "Dean what happened?" Sam asks noticing your body. "Ask her," Dean growls nodding to the witch. "Tisk tisk boys. Your little gal pal is just taking a needed nap. Let her be," she grins. Dean looks passed Sam, "Where's Cas?" "He's waiting outside. Dean how do we wake Y/N up?" Sam asks nervously. "Gut the bitch until she spills," Dean replies. "Gut me or hurt me at all and you'll never have her back," she spits. "Good luck convincing our angel that," Sam says nodding towards the door. "Angel? Really? Now I might be willing to make a deal," she says. "What kind of deal?" Sam asks her. "A place in heaven. A powerful place, such as, oh I don't know, maybe God's right hand," she says. Dean scoffs at that idea, "Cas would never agree to that."

  "Agree to what?" Cas says suddenly appearing next to Sam. "Cas I told you to wait outside," Sam says stepping in front of him to block his view of your body. "It grew exceptionally boring. What would I never agree to?" Cas asks again trying to step in front of Sam. "Nothing Cas," Dean says. "Sam who is this woman?" Cas asks appearing next to the witch. "Hello angel. My names Lucina it's very pleasurable to meet you," she purrs eyeing him up and down. Cas cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "So who is that girl to all of you?" Lucina asks nodding her head towards your body. Cas looks at Lucina with curiosity before turning his gaze to where Lucina nodded.

  "Y/N?" Cas roars as he is soon kneeling next to your body, "What did you do?!" "Calm down. It's like I told the other two, she's sleepi..." Lucina is interrupted by Castiel's hand clenching around her throat. Soon Lucina's body is dangling in the air as she gasps for breath. "Cas drop her! She is the only one that can undo the spell. We need her alive," Sam shouts as he tries to free Lucina from his grip. The witch flops to the ground with a loud thud and Cas is back kneeling beside your body. He has you cradled in his arms, brushing the hair out of your face. "Y/N wake up," he whispers.

 

Reader

  "What happened?"  You ask, waking up in a familiar room.  "Honey you passed out," your mother says feeling your forehead.  "Mom?"  You say as tears sting your eyes.  "Of course sweetie.  Are you alright?"  She asks you.  "How old am I?"  You ask her sitting up in bed and admiring your old boy band posters.  "Fourteen Y/N, are you sure you're alright?  Let me go get your father," she says standing up.  "No," you say grabbing her wrist, "please stay."  A tear escapes your eye and your mom wipes it away.  'How long has it been since I've last seen her?'  You ask yourself. You count in your head the last time you saw your mom or your dad, six years. How could it be though? You were there that night when it happened, the black eyes, all the blood, your moms body.

"Y/N you seem elsewhere are you sure everything's OK?" She asks you again. You scoot over in your bed to make room for your mom, "Will you lay with me?" "Of course," she says kissing your forehead and scooting into bed with you. You lay your head on her shoulder, "I love you so much." "I love you too," she replies. "Can we stay like this forever?" You cry. "Of course," she says kissing the top of your head.

 

Dean, Sam, Cas

  Cas carries you into Baby and lays you across his lap.  "This is all your fault," he glares at Dean.  "I know that Cas," Dean says pounding on his steering wheel.  Sam finishes putting Lucina in the trunk and they start driving.  "I'm going to give her a place in heave, she will have her position as the right hand to God," Cas says brushing his hand across your cheek.  "Cas you...you can't do that," Sam says looking at him through the rear view mirror.  "If that is the only way, I will.  I should not have let her go with you Dean!  None of this would have happened," Cas says.  Dean grinds his teeth, trying not to snap at the angel, "We'll get her back to the bunker and figure something out there."

  "I love you Y/N.  I promise we will fix this no matter the cost," Cas whipers into your ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are unconscious, you are stuck in a dream like state, your memories flood you making it all seem real. Will Castiel do anything to get you back? Even bargain with a witch or will he reach his breaking point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile because I honestly had no clue where to go with it or what to do. So hopefully it's going in the direction I can keep up with.

Castiel & Winchesters

  "What are you going to do hmmm?"  Lucina sneers as Dean carries her into the bunker.  "We're going to keep you all nice and cozy in here," Dean says opening the room they usually keep demons in.  "A demon trap," she snickers looking up at the ceiling, "you do realize I'm not a demon."  "No, but we've had plenty of demons here sweetheart.  And trust me we know how to break them," Dean says slamming her into the chair and locking her up with iron cuffs. "Oh baby I'd love to see you break me," she winks.  "Dean come on,"  Sam shouts from the other room.  "See you soon big boy," she says as Dean walks away.

  "Let me make the deal with her Sam," Cas pleads.  "Cas, you know we can't do that.  First of all, she's a witch a bad one, and secondly you can't make that deal.  It's not your call," Sam explains.  "She doesn't know that," Cas says.  "And then when she finds out?  Making a deal with anyone is always going to lead us down a shit road Cas.  You know that too.  We have to use our brains, Y/N wouldn't want you doing something stupid like that anyways," Sam says placing his hand on Cas's shoulder.  Cas punches the wall that he is leaning against.  

  "Dean tell Cas he's acting crazy," Sam says as Dean enters the room.  "We can force her to reverse the spell Cas.  We're not involving deals.  Right Dean?"  Sam looks over at Dean who's chugging a beer.  "Dean?"  Sams says again.  Dean shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe Cas is right," he says pinching the bridge of his nose.  "Dean come on," Sam says.  "What Sammy?  What if that's the only way?  Are we really just going to wait until she decides she's going to be nice and fix Y/N?  No, she's a witch," Dean sighs, "I don't know.  I need to rest."  Dean walks over to the couch and plops himself down.

  Castiel glares at Sam, "I'm going to check on Y/N," he says storming off to your room.

 

Reader

   "Time for dinner Y/N!"  Your mother yells from downstairs.  You stretch your body across your bed and let out an exaggerated sigh.  You run down the stairs and greet your mother at the dinner table.  "Your father won't be here for dinner tonight so it's just me and you.  I figured we could watch a movie while we eat pizza," she says handing you a plate.  You put two slices of the cheese pizza on your plate and cuddle up to your mom on the couch.  "Titanic?"  She asks already hitting play.  "Always," you giggle taking a bite out the pizza.  

  You stare at your mother who's engulfed in the movie.  You examine every wrinkle that is on her face.  You watch the way her lips pout just before she cries.  You close your eyes and memorize the sound of her humming My Heart Will Go On.  "Do you want any more pizza?"  She asks you, pausing the movie.  "No I'm OK," you say.  "I bet Jack dies at the end," she laughs as if she hasn't seen the movie a thousand times.  "I don't know why we always expect a different ending," you chime in.  "Because we want him to live.  They're perfect for each other, but not all stories have happy endings," she says sitting back down next to you.  

  You curl your body against her side, "What if an ending is both good and bad?  Like Jack dying is a tragedy, but Rose lived just like he wanted her too.  It was a sad, but happy ending.  Plus she got to see him after she died," you say looking up at your mom.  She runs her hand through your hair, massaging your scalp just the way you like.  "I suppose you can have a sad and happy ending at the same time," she kisses the top of your head before hitting play on the remote.

 

Castiel & Winchester's

  Castiel gently closes the door to your room before meeting the brothers in the kitchen.  "Cas how is she?"  Sam asks.  "She's stable, she's still alive.  I have decided making a deal with Lucina isn't the way to go," Cas says walking passed the brother's and towards Lucina.  "Cas what are you doing?"  Sam asks following the angel.  "I will make her wake Y/N up," he growls.  "Cas whatever you're going to do..." Sam places his hand on Cas's shoulder, but quickly removes it as the angel turns to face him.  Castiel's eyes grow black and the kindness and innocence that was once there has disappeared.  "I will do whatever I must to get Y/N back!"  The bunker shakes from his anger.  

  "No matter what you hear do not open the door," Cas says walking into the room with Lucina.  The door slams shut behind him. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary....so enjoy!!!

Castiel

  "Tell me how to reverse the spell!?"  Castiel demands.  Lucina laughs as she watches the angel slide a blade out of his trench coat, "What's that toy?"  "This?"  Castiel says flipping the blade in his hand, "This is to persuade you."  "I'm not afraid of an angel," she spits out.  "You will be," he growls as his blue eyes grow dark, "you know the best thing about being an angel?"  "Wings?"  She snickers.  Castiel grows a wicked sneer, "I can heal a person when they're injured.  Even if they're close to death I can heal them.  That's what I'm going to do to you until you tell me how to fix Y/N."  "You're going to...heal me?"  Lucina asks confused.  "Well first," Castiel walks up to Lucina and slashes her across the face with the blade, "I'm going to hurt you really bad.  I'll hurt you and heal you and then hurt you again.  You will feel more pain than you thought possible."

  "You're an angel!  You can't do that!"  Lucina cries out as blood drips down her cheek.  "I can and I will," Cas says digging the blade into her arm, "I have as long as possible!"

 

Winchesters

  "Should we stop him?  It's been almost four hours,"  Sam asks Dean as they listen to Lucina's screams.  "You can if you want man, I'm not stopping an angry angel," Dean says putting his arms up in defense.  "Stop!"  Lucina's screams echo throughout the bunker.  "Dude, we can't let him continue this," Sam says trying to block out the screams.  "I'm done," Castiel says walking up behind Dean and Sam.  "Cas...what did you do?"  Sam asks as he looks Cas up and down.  Castiel was covered with blood from head to toe as he held the blade that dripped blood.

  "I did what I needed to," Castiel says wiping blood off his mouth.  "Is she dead?"  Dean asks.  "Not yet," Cas says dropping the blade to the ground.  "Where is she, Cas?"  Sam asks him.  Castiel slides a piece of paper out of his trench coach, "First we fix Y/N," he says walking towards your room, "and if it works we'll then kill the witch."

 

Reader

  "Y/N can you come here sweetie!"  Your mother calls from the kitchen.  "What is it?"  You ask skipping into the kitchen.  "Happy Birthday!"  She cheers, surprising you with a chocolate cake.  "It's my birthday?"  You ask.  "Of course sweetie.  You've been looking forward to it for weeks," she says placing the cake on the kitchen table.  Tears fall down your cheeks, "I haven't celebrated my birthday in years."  "What?  Silly we celebrate it every year," she says kissing you on the cheek.  You wrap your arms around your moms waist.  "What would you do if I ever died?"  You ask your mom as you look up at her.  

  "I would do anything to get you back Y/N," she says holding you tighter.  "Mom, you're squeezing me to tight," you say trying to push away.  "I would hope you would do anything to get me back too Y/N," she says holding you away from her so you were looking into her eyes.  "Mom," you cry.  "Y/N, if anything were to happen to me I hope you would do anything to get me back.  I am your mother and I would do anything humanly possible to get you back!  Promise me Y/N.  Promise to do anything!  Even if it's not right away.  I am your mother and what is a child without their parent?"  She says staring into your eyes.  

  Her eyes milk over the longer you stare into them.  "I will do anything Mom.  Even if it's years later I will do anything to get you back.  I promise," you say clutching her in your arms.  "I love you and don't forget your promise," she says as she disappears from your arms.  "Mom!?"  You shout as everything around you fades away.

...............

  "Y/N?" A familiar voice says from the darkness. "Mom, what happened?" You ask in a groggy voice. You feel hands on your cheek, "Y/N it's Cas." You squint your eyes, trying to avoid the light that was shining in your face. "Cas?" You ask opening your eyes all the way. You are greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes and a smile. "You're back," Cas cries burying his face into your shirt. "What happened?" You ask running your hands through his hair.

  "You don't remember?"  Sam asks you.  You sit up and massage your temple, "The last thing I remember is...that witch?  And Dean, is Dean alright?!"  You ask looking around your room for Dean.  "I'm alright," Dean says standing up off the ground.  "The witch put you under the same spell that she did the other victims.  Were you aware you were in a coma?"  Sams asks you.  

  "A coma?  It felt real though, I mean...I knew it wasn't, but it just seemed like," you feel tears swell up, "that she was actually alive."  "Who?"  Cas asks you.  "My mom," you say fighting back the urge to cry.  You roll over in your bed, facing away from the boys.  "Can you all please go," you ask covering yourself with the blanket.  "Y/N," Cas says.  "Let's give her some space," Sam says ushering his brother and Cas out of your room.  

  As soon as they leave you slide your computer out from under your bed.  You google where the nearest crossest roads is to you.  You decide as soon as the boys are asleep you will sneak out.  After putting away your computer you grab a shoe box and place a picture of yourself in it, a bone of a black cat you grabbed from the storage area in the bunker and decide on your way to the crossroads to pick up some graveyard dirt nearby.  

  "I promise Mom, I will get you back," you say hiding the box.  You look at your watch, four more hours to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be coming to an end in a couple of chapters. I have two different ideas for an ending, so when the time comes I'll write both. I'll probably have four/five more chapters.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coma made you think of many things. The main thing, you missed your mother. How far are you planning to go to get her back? And will it leave the ones you love behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are going to be the endings. I'm writing two different endings because I have two ideas for an ending! I'm sad to see that this is coming to an end soon, but I am so glad for all of you who have read it, given feedback and enjoyed it!

Reader

  You check your watch as you stand in the middle of the crossroads waiting for the red eyed demon.  "Come on!"  You shout into the air.  "You're quite an impatient one," you turn around and are greeted by red eyes.  You step back and take in the demon that stands before you.  She has red eyes, obviously, long brown hair, plump lips and her skin is the color of coffee beans.  You admire her beauty, her tiny waist, her pleasantly plump breasts, and her long legs.  She wore a short, red dress with a low cut neck line.  "Are you done admiring me Y/N?"  She asks admiring her nails.  "I forget how beautiful some demons can be," you smirk.  "Is that why you called me down here?  If I wanted to be seduced by a young lady I would've gone to a strip bar," she sighs rolling her eyes.

  "I'm not seducing you," you say, "I've never done this before."  "Obviously or you wouldn't have a soul to barter with dear," she chuckles.  "Right," you say biting down on your lip.  "So what do you want?  Money, fame, love?"  She asks you.  "My mom.  She's been dead for a couple years and I want her back.  I will give you my soul in return for her," you say fighting back tears.  The crossroads demon reveals a menacing grin.  "Your mother?"  She asks.  "Yes," you say.  "I can do that.  You know how it goes right?"  She asks you.  "Yes, I make this deal, we seal it with a kiss and in ten years you get my soul.  Unless I die sooner.  I don't care, it gives me ten years I wouldn't have other wise," you speak fast.  

   "Alright than, let's get down to business," she says stepping towards you.  You close your eyes and inhale deeply.  "One mother, for one soul.  You get ten years so make it count.  Now to seal the deal," you feel her breath as she leans in towards you.  You feel her hand gently fall on your cheek.  She kisses you, it is a soft kiss, her lips are smooth.  You open your eyes as she moves away, "It was nice making a deal with you Y/N," she says stepping back.  "Wait!"  You quickly shout.  "Sorry, but the contract can not be undone," she says.  "No, that's not what I want.  Can you have my mother here tomorrow at midnight.  I want time to get everything together," you say.  "Alright," she says.  You blink and she's gone.  

  By getting everything together, you mean getting one more day to spend with the Winchester's and the love of your life.  You plan on leaving with your mother, you can't stay.  They'll know what you did and try and fix it, but you don't want them too.  You'll finally have your mom back and that's more important than having your soul.

..................

  Your alarm wakes you up, "Urghhh," you groan swiping your phone to make the irritating noise stop.  You pick up your phone and look at the time, ten a.m.  You have gotten five hours of sleep.  You got back at three and spent two hours writing the good bye letter you plan on leaving before you sneak away tonight.  A knock comes from your door, "Y/N?"  Castiel calls from behind the door.  "Come in," you say pushing yourself out of bed.  You brush your bed head down just as Cas sat down next to you.  "Good morning beautiful," he says kissing your cheek.  "Good morning," you say back.

  "Are you feeling Ohkay?"  Cas asks you.  "Yeah of course," you say trying not to give a hint of your sadness that creeped throughout your body.  Castiel lays his head on top of yours.  Today is the last day you have to be with the only man angel you've ever loved, you plan on making it good.  "Hey Cas, I wanna do something special today," you say standing up and stripping.  "Oh," he says surprised, but yet thrilled.  Cas stands up and drops his trench coat he then starts unbuttoning his shirt.  "No, not yet," you say stopping him.  You pull on a robe, "Lay on the bed and keep your eyes closed until I say so," you watch as he does you ask.  You grab his trench coat off the ground, a pair of red heels and head towards the bathroom.

  You turn on the shower and let the heat absorb into your skin.  You let your tears out as the sound of the showers drowns out the noise.  After you let yourself cry, you shave your body and clean it.  You step out, your nipples grow hard from the cool air.  You spray your body with the body mist that Castiel likes.  You pull on the trench coat and let him slide onto your body.  You tighten the belt around your waist and slip on your heels.  You try to quietly head back to your room without Dean or Sam hearing you.  You open your door, pleased that Cas is where you left him.

  You clear your throat to let him know you're there.  "Can I open my eyes?"  He asks.  "Yeah," you say as you stand in front of the bed.  "You look...amazing.  You smell wonderful," he says swallowing down his hunger.  You swing the end of the belt in circles as you try licking your lips seductively.  "What's underneath?"  Cas asks.  You smirk as you see the bulge that is standing underneath his pants.  "Why don't you come and find out," you say.  Castiel gets off the bed and practically lunges towards you.  He pulls you towards him and you trip over your heels, but he catches you before you hit the ground.  What a sight, Castiel has you in one arm and you're dipped towards the ground clutching his arm to keep yourself steady.  The trench coat open enough on the top for Cas to see your breasts.  

  He swiftly pulls you up and places you back in front of him.  He grabs the belt and slowly unties it from your waist, he lets it dangle off the hoops on the trench coat.  Castiel moves his hand into the coat, searching for your breasts.  He cups your breast and starts massaging it.  "Cas," you sigh from pleasure, "take the coat off."  "I will," he purrs letting your breast go.  Cas pulls one of the shoulders off and then the other.  He watches as it slowly slides down your body.  Now you're standing their naked, except for your heels.  Castiel steps back and admires your body like it was a painting.  

  Next thing you know you're being picked up princess style and carried towards the bed.  "Cas!"  You exclaim wrapping your arms around his neck.  Castiel turns his head to face you and you steal that moment to take in his precious, baby blue eyes.  The first thing you ever noticed on him, the first thing you fell in love with on him.  The same eyes who admire you no matter how you look.  The eyes that looked at you as you were rescued twice.  The eyes you'll never see again after today.  "I love you Castiel," you tell him as you kiss him on his soft lips. 

  "I love you Y/N," he whispers as he places you down on the bed.  Castiel kneels at the end of the bed as you lay your head down on the pillow.  He pulls one heel off and tosses it to the side.  He starts kissing the top of your foot and he leaves a trail of kisses up to your knee.  He goes back down to your other foot and does it with that leg.  As he finishes kisses your knee you pull him up towards you by his collar and the kisses you place on him are forceful.  You grip your hand through his hand and let your tongue wander through his mouth.  Castiel moans into your mouth as you feel him push against your body.  Without removing your lips from his you start to unbutton his shirt.

  Castiel pulls off his shirt and removes his tie all while you and him still make out.  You fumble your hands and search for the button of his pants.  You undo it as soon as you find it, Castiel parts from your lips to remove his pants.  "I love you, my blue eyed angel," you whisper.  Castiel kisses your forehead, "I love you my beautiful Y/N," he whispers back.  You feel his dick rub against your thigh, "Please make love to me Castiel."  You feel him center himself before your entrance, "I will make love to you Y/N," he says as he enters you.  

  You roll your eyes back as you feel his dick fill you up.  "Castiel, I love the feeling of you in me," you moan.  "I love being in you," he groans as he continues to look into your eyes.  You rub your hand through his hair as you clutch his shoulder with your other hand.  "Will you love me forever?"  You ask him in between moans.  "I will always love you," Cas pants.  "Kiss me," you say.  Castiel shoves his face down towards you and kisses you.  You kiss gently and slowly unlike before.  You memorize his lips against your.  You take in every inch of him, remembering how good he makes you feel, how he can make you orgasm so much.  You suddenly feel a different feeling you have not felt before.  "Cas, what's happening?"  You ask shuddering underneath his body.  "Do you not like it?"  He asks brushing your hair out of your face.  

  Your body grows warm and starts to tingle everywhere.  "I love the feeling," you moan loudly calling out his name.  "I used some of my grace and spread it into you.  It makes us closer," he says leaning down and sucking on your nipple.  "Oh Cas, it feels amazing!  I'm going to cum Cas," you call out as you feel your walls clench tighter around his dick.  "I'm cumming," Cas moans as you feel his warmth fill you up.  Castiel stays inside of you as you both lay there and kiss each other.  

  Castiel rolls off of you and lays next to you.  "Sam and Dean have a hunt they need me to come with.  Are you going to join us?"  Cas asks you.  "No, I'll probably just hang out here and read," you say.  "Ohkay, we will be gone late.  Possibly until tomorrow.  I will miss you," he says tracing his finger across you jaw line.  "I'll miss you too Castiel," you say kissing his finger. 

..............

"I love you Y/N," Castiel tells you before he leaves with Dean and Sam.  "I love you so much Castiel," you say wrapping your arms tightly around him.  You bite your cheek to keep yourself from crying.  "Bye," Cas says as he closes the door.  "Goodbye," you say to the door.  You give yourself about ten minutes before you run towards your room and grab your belongings.  You grab the note you had written and lay it on the kitchen table.  "I love you Castiel.  I'm sorry," you say out loud.  You take a deep breath and leave the bunker to head towards the demon that awaited you with your mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole part with the readers mom kind of wasn't going to happen until I was going through pictures of my mom. I kind of built what the reader did into what I felt like doing. My mom died when I was fourteen and I relate to the reader because she's willing to do anything to get her back. And if you've ever lost someone that's how you feel. So I wanna give a shout out to my mom! I know for sure she'd never want me to sell my soul to have her back though! Sorry for the dive into my life, but I just wanted you all to know what inspired this part of the story! Thank you!


	16. Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first idea for an ending.

Reader

  It's so dark out that you almost miss the crossroads.  You pull up and shine your headlights on the center of the road.  You step out and wait.  Looking at your watch you start to worry, what if she doesn't come?  What if it was a trick just to steal your soul.  Ten more minutes pass and you're about ready to head back to your car.  "Y/N?"  The voice makes your stomach drop.  You turn around and see a a short blonde woman.  Your eyes start to well up with tears as you run towards the woman, "Mom!"  You run into her arms and she wraps hers tightly around you.

   "What happened?"  She asks you looking around her surrounding.  "I brought you back," you say squeezing her.  "Brought me back...Y/N what did you do?"  Your mom asks pushing you away to look at you.  "It doesn't matter Mom.  You're back now, we're back," you say letting the tears fall.  "You're right it doesn't matter," she wipes away the tears as they fall down.  "Let's go," you say leading your mom to your car.  "Where are we going?"  She asks you.  "First we must find a tattoo shop," you say as you get into your car.

  "Tattoo?"  She asks laughing.  "It's just something we need to do," you say.  You pull up the picture of the Enochian angel ward that the Castiel and the boy's have used in the past.  "This is what we're getting," you show your mom.  "Why?"  She asks you.  "Just trust me," you tell her.  You rub your wrist where your anti-demon possession tattoo is located.  It hurt like hell when they made you get it, when you became a permanent hunter with them.  Now you need a tattoo to keep Cas from finding you.  Your mom pulls your hand toward her and holds it.  

  "I love you Y/N," she says rubbing her thumb in circles on your hand.  "I love you too Mom," you say.  

 

Castiel

  "Cas man are you alright?"  Sam asks him as he watches the angel look over the gash on his chest.  "I will be alright," he says hovering his hand above the gash.  Sam watches as it slowly disappears.  Castiel stands up and inspects Dean who is laying against the wall groaning in pain.  Dean cradles his arm as he bites back the pain.  "Let me see it," Cas says stepping over the dead demons to get to him.  "Those bitches put up quite a fight," Dean scoffs.

  "This will hurt a bit," Cas says pushing his hand against Deans broken arm.  Dean crushes his hand into a fist trying to ignore the pain that creeped through out his body.  Cas finishes healing Deans arm and helps him up.  "We'll burn the bodies and head back, it's getting late," Sam says kicking at one of the dead bodies on the ground.  Dean, Sam and Cas start carrying the bodies to the back of the abandoned factory.  Dean throws the bodies into a pile and Sam lights them up.  They stand back and watch as the fire eats away at the bodies. 

  Dean takes driver seat, Sam passenger and Castiel in the back like always.  "Hopefully Y/N is feeling better," Sam says.  "I hope she is as well.  I hope she has been taking it easy while we have been gone.  I will be happy to see her," Cas says.  "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too Cas," Dean says looking in the rear view mirror at Cas.  Castiel nods at Dean in agreement.  The ride back to the bunker is filled with silence.

......................

  They finally reach the bunker five hours later.  "Y/N we're back!"  Dean shouts kicking the door open.  Silence fills the bunker.  "Y/N?"  Cas shouts.  "Maybe she went out to grab a bite," Sam suggests.  Castiel heads to your room and finds it empty.  "Cas!  Sammy!  Get in here!"  Dean shouts from the kitchen.  "What is it?"  Sam asks.  Dean stands in the kitchen holding out a piece of paper.  "What is this?"  Castiel asks as he walks into the kitchen.  "Y/N is gone," Dean says fighting back tears.  Castiel rips the paper out of Dean's hand and reads it.

   _Castiel, Sammy, Dean,  I'm sorry.  You all have done so much for me and I didn't deserve any of it.  I put you three in more danger than I was worth.  I have learned so much from all of you.  Sam and Dean I learned what it was like to have a family again.  We bickered like siblings, but we loved each other none the less.  You showed me how important family is and that family would do anything for each other.  Castiel you showed me something I've never experienced with another man, love.  And that is something I will never forget.  I will never forget you and I will never be with another because I truly believe you and I were soulmates.  I cared so deeply for you three and it hurts so much to write this.  Like I said though family does everything and anything for each other.  That is what I must do right now.  After the Lucina put me in a coma like sleep, I dreamed, or whatever it is you do in a coma, of my mother.  Those moments I had with her were the best feeling I could have ever asked for.  I am truly sorry, but I need my mom more than I need brothers or a soul mate.  It sounds stupid I know, but Sam and Dean you should understand the feeling that I feel.  You have done so much for each other.  You've sold your souls for each other and I know it's a stupid thing to do, but ten years with my mother for a soul is something I know is worth it in the end.  Please don't come looking for me because you'll never find me anyways.  I love you Sam and Dean.  Castiel my love for you is so deep and painful.  I am in pain writing this.  I am in pain thinking of never seeing you again.  I love you, Love your annoying little sister Sam and Dean.  I love you, Love your soulmate._

 "Call Crowley!"  Castiel shouts as he crumbles the note into his fist.  "On it," Sam says dialing six six six.  "Hello Moose," Crowley says.  "You're on speaker phone," Sam says.  "Oh what's the special occasion?"  Crowley asks.  "Where is she!  Why would you make the deal with her!"  Castiel shouts into the phone.  Silence comes from the other end.  "Crowley are you still there?"  Sam asks.  "What in the bloody hell is your angel rambling about?"  Crowley growls.  "Why did you make a deal with Y/N?"  Sam asks.  "Oh that pet of yours.  Hmm...don't recall making a deal with her.  You should check with one of my business associates," he says.  "Damn it Crowley!"  Dean barks.  "Easy their Squirrel," Crowley says, "I'll ask around.  I'll get back to you."  Crowley hangs up the phone.  

 

Reader

  "This is quite the tattoo," your mom says looking at her wrist.  "You'll get use to it," you say gripping the steering wheel to your car.  "Now you have a tattoo on each wrist.  That's cute," she says turning up the radio.  You smile as she sings with the radio.  Her singing voice was your favorite, she knew she couldn't sing, but she loved to anyways.  You always admired her as a kid.  She wasn't afraid to do things that put her out there.  "So where are we headed baby girl?"  She asks you.  "Where do you wanna go?"  You ask.  Your mom puts on her thinking face and she taps her index finger against her chin.

  "How far can we go with what we have?"  She asks.  "Anywhere, we can even go to another country," you smile at her, "London?"  Your mom always wanted to go to London.  "I'm over London," she giggles, "let's go to Nevada.  We can live in the mountains."  "That sounds wonderful.  Quiet and peaceful, perfect," you say.  "Let's pull over to this gas station first.  Momma's gotta pee," she says.  "Alright," you say pulling over to let her out.  As your mom is in the restroom you pull out a picture of Castiel, Sam, Dean and yourself.  You made them take the picture after your first kill.  Sam said it was a little dark, but Dean was in for it.  It was the first time you knew you were crazy in love with Castiel.

  His arms had wrapped around you and your skin tingled everywhere.  You traced the picture with your finger.  Wiping away your tears you shoved the picture back in your wallet.  "I'm sorry," you whisper.  "Hi baby I'm back!"  Your mom says as she jumps back into her seat.  "Are we ready?"  You ask smiling at her.  "Off to Nevada!"  She says pointing at the road.  "Off to Nevada," you repeat.

 

Castiel

  "Did you find out?"  Sam asks answering Crowley's call.  "Ismell is her name.  She's my best dealer and if you saw her you'd understand.  Her looks are worth a soul to begin with," Crowley laughs.  "Where can we find her?"  Sam asks impatiently.  "She'll meet you at the same crossroads Y/N made her deal.  Be there soon she doesn't like to wait," Crowley hangs up.  "I'm going alone," Castiel growls as he storms out of the door.

  "Ismell show yourself!"  Cas shouts as he soon appears at the crossroads.  "Angry are we?"  She asks appearing in front of him.  "Undo the deal with Y/N.  You will break the contract," Cas demands.  Ismell laughs, "You're a funny angel.  I don't break my contracts.  I would have a terrible business than."  "I do not care about your business.  Break the contract or else," Cas demand again.  "Tsk, tsk, tsk angel boy.  You should know better than to threaten a demon," she smirks raising her hand.  She twitches her hand, nothing.  

  Ismell looks at Castiel in confusion and tries again.  She moves closer and is soon unable to go farther.  She looks down, "A demon trap?  How!  I showed up two seconds after you," she asks as Cas watches the anger fume around her.  "You should know better than to think I would come here unarmed," he says walking towards her.  "Now break the contract with Y/N," he says.  Ismell stares at Cas in disbelief, "I can't."  "You can," he says tightening his fists.  Ismell is soon clawing at her throat trying to catch her breath.  

  "Cas let her go!"  Dean shouts as he runs up towards the angel.  "Not until she breaks the contract!"  He shouts shoving Dean to the ground.  He clenches his fists tighter as Ismell falls to her knees.  "Cas stop!"  Sam shouts running up to help his brother up.  Cas un-clenches his fist allowing Ismell to breathe.  Ismell stands up as she continues to gather her breath.  "I can't break another persons contract.  And I won't break this contract it seems to important to break anyways," she smirks, "now let me go or I'll quicken her death and collect her soul sooner."

  "Cas, do it man," Sam says worrying she will go through with the threat.  Cas breaks the demon trap and Ismell disappears.  "I would have gotten her to break it if you two had not shown up!"  Cas shouts at Sam and Dean.  "No you wouldn't have.  She wasn't going to break it.  I'm sorry Cas their's nothing you can do.  We cared and loved Y/N too Cas!  We want her back too!"  Dean shouts at Cas.  Sam places his hand on Dean's shoulder.  "I will not stop looking for her.  I will find her and protect her," Cas says before disappearing.

 

Reader

  You stare at your mom who's cooking a nice dinner for you two.  You can still hear her hums as you walk outside.  Ten years...it's been ten years and this will be the last thing you'll ever get to experience.  You've had a nice life.  You and your mother moved to Nevada like she suggested in the beginning.  You bought a cabin in the woods, hell you even bought a dog.  You named her Angel.  You became a waitress at the restaurant in town.  You kept track of the news from around the country.  You miss hunting, you miss saving people.  You mostly miss who you hunted with.

  You wrap your arms around yourself as the cool wind blew against you.  You'll miss the smell of the mountains.  Angel walks up beside you and you feel her tail whipping against your leg.  You bend down to pet her.  "Y/N!  Dinner's ready!"  Your mom shouts from inside.  "Let's go girl," you say usher Angel inside the cabin.  "It smells good Mom," you sit down at the table admiring the food that sat on your plate.  

  Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and tea.  Before you eat your mom insists on praying.  You take her hand, close your eyes and listen to her pray out loud.  "Dear Lord bless our food, bless my daughter, bless Angel, bless myself and please keep us safe another night.  Amen," she finishes praying.  "Amen," you say opening your eyes.  I'm sorry Mom, but praying won't keep me safe tonight, you tell yourself.

   You enjoy your last meal, wash the dishes with your mom afterwards and then sit down on the couch.  You try to read a book as your mom sews a blanket.  You look outside, darkness crept up sooner than you expected.  "Y/N, I'm going to head to bed.  I'll see you tomorrow," she says standing up and kissing you on your forehead.  You stand up and wrap her in your arms, "I love you Mom.  So very much and please don't ever forget that," you say fighting back tears.  Holding your mom and saying your goodbye reminds you of Castiel.  You're doing to her what you did to him.

  "I love you too sweetie," she chuckles, "are you alright?"  "Yeah, I just love you," you say once more.  You kiss her on the cheek and let her head upstairs.  You wait about fifteen minutes before putting your book down.  You grab Angel by the collar and put her in the bathroom.  You won't let her die trying to protect you.  You head outside, closing the door behind you and walk into the woods.  You stare into the woods and see three sets of red eyes, then you hear the growling.

  You walk farther into the woods, wiping away each tear that fell down your cheeks.  You watch as they get closer to you.  Three hellhounds have come to collect your soul.  You're ready.  "I love you Castiel, Mom, Sammy, Dean.  I'm ready," you say as you close your eyes and listen to the hounds approach you.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank all of you who have followed this story! I really hope you have enjoyed the journey, I have. I have enjoyed all your comments, kudos, feedback. I will have one more ending. It'll be a type of choice on how you the readers would actually like to see it end. To each their own! Thank you all for reading though! <3 It has been wonderful.


	17. Ending Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for this wonderful journey through this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! <3 Much love!

Castiel

  "How long until we arrive?"  Castiel asks Dean for the umpteenth time.  "Cas, I told you already.  If you're sick of driving you should've just zapped yourself their and waited for us," Dean says in between clenched teeth.  Sam laughs from the passenger seat, Dean gives him a dirty glare.  Deans phone starts ringing, he fishes it out of his pocket.  "Crowley," Dean says, "yeah he is.  Why?"  Dean hands Castiel his phone.  Castiel arches his eyebrows, "Hello?"  "Hello Cas," Crowley says.  "What is it you want," Cas asks.  "Just thought you'd like to know your little pet just made a deal with one of my crossroad demons," Crowley purrs.  "Which one?"  Cas demands.  "Ismell, she's one of my best," Crowley says.  "Where can I meet her?"  Cas asks.  "Same place Y/N did.  The crossroads a couple miles from your bunker," he says.  "I'll be there soon let her know," Cas says before hanging up.  Castiel hands Dean his phone, "I have go go," he says before fluttering away.  

  Castiel stands in the center of the crossroads waiting Ismell.  "Oh look an angel," a woman says from behind Cas.  "Undo the deal," he demans.  "You'll have to be more clear darling.  I make a lot of deals a day," she says examining her nails.  "The deal with Y/N!"  He shouts as he moves closer to Ismell.  "What do you want with that girl?"  She asks arching an eyebrow, curiousity striking.  "It does not concern you," Crowley says.  "Oh, but it does.  You see angel I make the deals, I seal the deals and you want a deal unsealed so it does concern me," she grins.

  Castiel ponders the idea of telling her.  "Would it matter why I want her?  Will you tear up the contract?"  Castiel asks Ismell.  She flips her hair, smirking, "Possibly."  "I am in love with her," he says.  Ismell starts laughing, "You're in love?  With a human?  How's the big guy upstairs taking that?"  "I do not know.  Humans are Gods favorite creatures.  I do not see why he would care," Castiel says, "will you relinquish Y/N of her contract."  "Oh, oh no.  You see I have the contract of a girl that an angel is in love with.  And the way I hear it is you're one of God's favorite angels.  So what greatness would come from me ripping up the contract with your human?"  Ismell chuckles.  "Because I have something better you can have in exchange for Y/N's soul," Castiel tells her.  "And what could possibly be better than an angels human lover's soul?"  She asks.  "Me," Castiel offers.

  Ismell's eye grow wide and Castiel watches as she licks her lips.  Ismell inhales deeply, "And what can I do with you?"  "I can return to Hell with you and be your prisoner in ten years.  An angel is much better than a soul," Castiel says.  She gives a crooked smile, "Not ten years, one."  "No," Castiel says appalled at her deal.  "Than no deal," she says turning around to walk away.  Castiel takes a deep breath, "Wait, it's a deal.  You can take me prisoner in a year if you break the deal between Y/N and you."  Ismell turns around with a smile spread across her face, "It's a deal."  

  She snaps and a scroll appears in her hand.  "This is Y/N's deal," she says, "before I burn it just know, if you go back on your deal I will have her killed and we'll just steal her soul."  "I understand.  I will go through with the deal," Cas says.  "Good," she says snapping her finger and lighting the paper on fire.  Castiel watches it burn and turn to ash.  "Your turn," she says handing him a piece of paper.  Castiel signed the contract, "Now for the kiss.  This one I'll enjoy," she winks.  Castiel closes his eyes, leaning in to kiss Ismell.  After they part Ismell says, "I will see you in one year.  You better make it count."  She soon disappears after.

 

Reader

  You arrive at the crossroads and your headlights light up the road.  You step out into the dark night and walk towards the center of the road.  "Mom!"  You shout into the empty night.  You hear a shuffling noise behind you and you turn to look.  Your headlights blind you and it takes a moment to see who's standing in front of you.  "Castiel?  What...what are you doing here?"  You stutter out as he walks up next to you.  "I know about your deal and your mom," he says brushing the hair away that fell in front of your face due to the wind.  "I'm sorry Cas.  I love you, but I love my mom so much.  It's already done, you weren't suppose to be here!  I said goodbye already Castiel!  Please just leave," you cry.  "I'm not leaving," Cas says wiping away your tears.

  "I need my mom," you say.  "I know and I'm not stopping you," he says.  "Why?"  You ask him.  "Theirs no need to.  I'm coming with you wherever you go," he says grabbing her hands.  "What about Sam and Dean?  They need you Cas," you say squeezing his hands.  "I need you Y/N.  They can be without me," he tells you.  "Oh Cas," you say falling into his arms.  "Y/N?"  A voice calls from behind you.  You turn around, "Mom!"  You run towards your mom and wrap your arms around her.  "Oh God Mom!  I miss you!"  You cry falling to the gravel.  "What happened?  Why am I here?"  She asks you.  

  "It doesn't matter!  You're here, that's the only thing that counts," you cry.  Your mom kneels down on the gravel and holds you in her arms.  "Who is that man standing over there?"  She whispers in your ear.  You stand up, chuckling as you dry your eyes, "I'm sorry.  Mom this is Castiel, he's...he's my soul mate," you smile at him.  Castiel gives you a warm smile or is it a sad smile?  "It's nice to meet you," your mom says hugging Castiel.  Cas stands their awkwardly still uncomfortable with hugs from other people, but you.  "Hello, it is nice to meet you as well," he says patting her back.  

  "We should hit the road," you say motioning towards your car.  "Are you Ohkay sitting in the back?"  You ask Castiel as your mom's already getting in the passenger seat.  "Yes," he says.  Before getting in the car Castiel spins you around and kisses you on the lips, "I love you," he says.  "I love you Cas," you say.  You both get in the car and hit the road.  A couple hours on the road and you mom asks to pull over to a gas station.  "I have to pee," she says.  "Ohkay, we'll stop up here," you say pulling into the gas station.  "Be back!"  She says.  You turn around in your seat, "I thought you'd be upset with me."  "I could not be upset with you," he says, "I will be right back."  Before you could answer Castiel has already fluttered away.

 

Castiel

  Castiel appears in the bunker.  "I am here," he says standing behind Dean and Sam.  "Cas!  Where have you been?"  Sam asks anxiously.  "I had things to do, but I can't stay," Cas says.  "Cas Y/N is gone!  She left a note," Sam says trying to show Cas the note.  Castiel pushes the note away, "I know, I was just with her."  "You were just with her what do you mean?"  Dean asks slamming his beer down and spilling it.  "Yes," he says.  "We need to find her!  Take us to her, we need to figure out a way to break her contract!"  Dean shouts.  "It's already broke," Cas says.  Sam smiles, "Great!  Bring her back her then."  "Her mom is still with her," Cas explains.  "Why?  If the contracts broke theirs no way a demon would let her keep her mom," Sam says.  

  "I broke her deal and made my own.  That is why she still has her mother and that is why I can't stay.  I have one year and I will spend it with Y/N," Cas says.  "What the hell!  What do you mean you have one year?"  Dean shouts again.  "In exchange for Y/N's soul I made a deal.  In one year I will go to Hell with them.  I will be their prisoner.  You can not stop this and I will not allow you too either," Cas says.  "You won't allow us to stop you?  To stop you from making the stupidest mistake you could!  We will stop it Cas!"  Sam shouts.  "You won't even know this happened.  You won't even know who I am," Cas says.  "What?"  Sam and Dean say in unison.  Castiel places a finger on each of the boys forheads.  "I will never forget you two," Cas says before erasing their memories of Castiel.

  Dean and Sams eyes roll back as their memories of Castiel are swiped.  Before they fall from exhaustion Castiel brings them to their beds.  "You were two of my favorite humans.  Please forgive me," Castiel says before fluttering back to your car.

 

Reader

  "Shit Cas," you scream as he appears behind you in the car.  "Sorry," Cas says with his puppy eyes.  "It's Ohkay.  I'm just glad my mom didn't see you suddenly appear," you chuckle, "I don't feel like explaining all of that.  Where'd you go?"  "I just had something to take care of," he says.  "Is everything alright?"  You ask seeing sadness in his face.  "I am fine," he reassures you.  Your mom comes out of the gas station with a bag of food and you happily greet her as she gets back in the car.  "Got some snacks for us," she says handing Cas the gab to put next to him.  "So where are we headed?"  She asks.  "I don't know...anywhere.  I have enough for us to go anywhere," you say.  "You know where I've always wanted to go?"  She asks.  "Where?"  You ask.  "Montana, in the mountains," she smiles.  "Sounds good.  Does that sound Ohkay Cas?"  You ask looking in your rearview mirror.  "Anywhere that you are at is perfect for me," he replies.

  "I like him," your mom whispers.  You giggle nodding your head.  You turn the music up, roll your window down a bit and start driving.

 

Castiel

  Castiel watches you and your mother from inside the cabin as you pick berries.  The day he's been dreading has come.  It's been one year since he made the deal to go to Hell so you could keep your soul.  He doesn't regret it.  He just wishes he had more time to be with you.  He watches as your hair dances in the wind, he listens to your laugh.  He always said it was his favorite sound.  He listens to it allowing himself to memorize it.  You turn around and see him watching you, you wave.  Castiel waves back, walking into the living room.  

  "If you do not wish to be killed, show yourself," Castiel says sipping his water.  "Don't kill me," a familiar voice chuckles stepping out from behind the corner.  "I would have thought you would send one of your employees," Cas says as Crowley walks into the porch that were surrounded by screens where Cas was watching you and your mom earlier.  "I like to collect the earnings myself.  Plus I wanted to see what kind of life you were living now," Crowley says, "and I personally don't understand why you'd give up everything for...this?"  He says motioning toward everything.  "You would not understand," Cas says smiling at you.  

  "Alright then," Crowley says looking at his watch, "let's go."  "Just give me one moment.  They can't remember me," he says walking passed Crowley and heading to the backyard.  "Hey Cas," you say running up and kissing him on the lips, "wanna help?  We're going to try and make a pie!"  Castiel grabs your face and stares at it.  "What?"  You ask.  "Let me just stare," he says so you go quiet.  "I love you and I always will.  I will do anything to keep you safe or at least I'll try," he says kissing you long and hard on the lips.  As you seperate you gather your breath,"Oh Cas my angel you literally took my breath away," you giggle into his ear.  "Goodbye," Cas says.  Before he gives you a chance to say anything he touches a finger to your forehead.  

  Castiel erases any memory of hunting, Sam, Dean, himself and of your mother ever dying.  He adds memories of what you and your mother would have done.  Your eyes are tightly shut and your breathing enhances as he erases all the love you have for him and a tear escapes his eye as he lets go of you.  He touches you once more and transports you to your bed.  He next does the same to your mother, erasing her death and her dismissal from your life.  Adding all the same memories of you and her together as well.  After erasing her memories he touches her once more and transports her to her bed.

  "That was such a tearful farewell," Crowley say sarcastically appearing next to Cas outside.  "Shut up," Cas growls.  "Shall we?"  Crowley asks looking at Cas.  Castiel looks around his surroundings, taking in the beautiful sky, the sounds of the birds.  He inhales deeply, "I am ready."  Crowley transports you and himself away from your beautiful home.

  " **Welcome to Hell," Crowley says.**  

 


End file.
